


Sora no Kuni - La leggenda del paese fatto di cielo

by karyon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Multi, Mystery, Sentimental, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyon/pseuds/karyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Furono le parole del Re dei pirati, Gol D. Roger, a dare inizio a tutto: La sua esecuzione a Rogue Town spinse molti uomini a salpare alla ricerca del suo grandioso tesoro. Tuttavia, la realtà è spesso diversa da ciò che appare e alcune domande furono sepolte  in nome di un effimero ideale di Libertà.<br/>Il tempo passò e una nuova era di pirati fu consacrata con il nome del suo Re.<br/>Alcuni anni dopo, la Storia fu destinata a ripetersi ancora una volta. Alle soglie del Nuovo Mondo, la base militare di Marineford fu teatro di una guerra devastante nella quale gli ultimi frammenti di  un'Era antica furono definitivamente spazzati via: Portgàs D. Ace, unico figlio del Re dei pirati, fu giustiziato. L’imperatore Bianco ucciso.<br/>E antichi equilibri furono distrutti, portando alcune persone a crearne di nuovi.<br/>Nelle acque infestate del Nuovo Mondo, incontrovertibili decisioni furono fatalmente prese.<br/>La Nuova Era ebbe inizio".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Briss Incident|L'incidente di Briss

**  
Prologo**   
**The Briss Incident|L’Incidente di Briss**

 

Un suono basso e costante si propagò tra le onde, fendendo la notte silenziosa come una sferzante pugnalata. Un allarme che, in quel momento, sembrava portare cattivi auspici. Shanks appoggiò con noncuranza la mano sull'elsa della spada e guardò verso l'isola poco lontana: calma e oscurità ovunque; persino il mare sembrava  _diverso._  
«È lui?» Gli chiese Benn Beckman, affiancandolo: scrutava l'aria immota con narici frementi, in attesa di qualsiasi cosa;  nessuno di loro era tranquillo, dopo i recenti avvenimenti di Marineford. Benn fissò per un attimo il suo Capitano, provando a leggergli la mente: quell'incidente si andava ad aggiungere agli infiniti tasselli di un disastro che si stava propagando per il mondo e non riusciva a immaginare come avesse intenzione di risolverlo.   
«Non è ancora il momento di preoccuparsi. State pronti» replicò Shanks, avvertendo lo spostamento delle acque al passaggio di un'imbarcazione; aguzzò la vista nel buio e scorse una piccola barca che scivolava sulle onde con facilità inaudita; dubitava che persino la bara galleggiante di Mihawk fosse così agile.  
Benn fece un cenno a malapena percettibile agli altri e tutti si mossero verso di loro, mani alle armi e sensi tesi.  
 _«Foosha_ » disse una voce, nel buio.  
Shanks alzò la mano a fermare i suoi uomini «Permesso accordato, tuttavia resteremo armati» spiegò con tono serio. Il silenzio che seguì la sua dichiarazione gli fece capire che probabilmente dall'altra parte non tutti si aspettavano un'accoglienza di quel tipo.  
«Certo» fece invece prontamente la voce del loro capo.  
I movimenti nel buio avevano un ché di sinistro, ma Shanks dubitava avrebbero fatto qualcosa di stupido. Tuttavia, quando salirono sulla Red Force, intuì chiaramente alcuni dei suoi uomini indietreggiare.  
«Alcuni dei miei uomini non credevano di incontrare proprio te, ma non potevamo aspettarci niente di diverso eh,  _Dragon_?»  
Il capo dell'esercito rivoluzionario, nonché considerato l'uomo più pericoloso al mondo, uscì dall'ombra con cipiglio severo e portamento fiero «Non lascio che altri si prendano la responsabilità delle mie azioni» spiegò, mentre le sue  _guardie del corpo_  restavano indietro a scrutare la ciurma del rosso.  
Shanks annuì come a dargli ragione «Che ne dici se tutti i tuoi uomini si facessero avanti, compreso il cecchino ancora sulla barca?» Chiese con leggerezza, mentre le pistole di Lucky Lou e la iguru di Yasopp scattavano ad ammiccare verso l'imbarcazione dove si avvertivano lievi movimenti a malapena celati dal gorgoglio delle onde. Probabilmente sarebbe stato inudibile per la maggior parte delle persone, ma la sua ciurma era piuttosto allenata a percepire l'impercepibile; l'unico motivo per cui avevano atteso, era perché in quel gioco Shanks doveva mantenere l'autorità assoluta sebbene di solito tendesse a non imporre la sua autorità.  
La tensione si propagò tra le fila dei rivoluzionari come un fulmine, ma Dragon si limitò a fissare Shanks per un attimo, con un ghigno sul viso magro «Kumei, vieni fuori».  
«Sì, capo!» Esclamò prontamente l'altro, saltando agilmente sulla nave. «Salve, Imperatore Rosso» salutò, con un ghigno.  
«Ciao a te» replicò lui, fissandolo con curiosità: era un uomo alto, dal fisico asciutto e sottile; gli occhi, che spiccavano gialli come fari nella notte, richiamavano quelli di un gatto. «Venite».  
Si avviarono all'interno della Red Force, adocchiati a vista dalla ciurma sparpagliata scompostamente sul ponte principale. Solo Dragon e Shanks si sedettero all'ingresso del cassero di poppa.  
«È da molto tempo che non ci vediamo, Dragon» cominciò Shanks, offrendogli del sake. «Lo riconoscerai di sicuro».  
Dragon bevve una lunga sorsata «Il sake del Mare Orientale è sempre stato il migliore» convenne, ricordando la bevanda che facevano nella sua città di origine e che per lui era speciale.  
Shanks sorrise brevemente «È quello che dissi anche al vecchio, un po' di tempo fa».  
«Già. Dov'è finita la sua ciurma?»  
«Dopo i funerali, ha deciso di restare nel Nuovo Mondo per riprendere le energie. La guerra è stata stancante» spiegò freddamente l’altro.  
«Arriverà il momento in cui combattere non servirà più a nulla» replicò Dragon, il cui ideale di libertà era ormai celebre in ogni mare del mondo.  
«Ma, fino ad allora, resta uno dei pochi mezzi con cui si cerca di prendere il controllo» ribatté Shanks, fissandolo.  
«Chi davvero verrà favorito da questa guerra è ancora da vedere. Di sicuro ci saranno molti cambiamenti».  
«I cambiamenti sono già avvenuti, alcune persone si stanno già muovendo. Ecco perché non posso permettermi deviazioni» fece ancora Shanks e, questa volta, la tensione tra i due fu palpabile.  
Dragon si immobilizzò per un istante «Alcune...  _deviazioni_  non sono evitabili».  
«Non sono d'accordo» ribatté subito l’altro.  
Come a un segno convenuto, i due gruppi alle loro spalle cominciarono a squadrarsi, pronti ad attaccare.  
Dragon annuì «Sono qui di persona per riparare a quell'errore. Dov'è?»  
«Al sicuro. Lo abbiamo preso appena in tempo» replicò Shanks, ma all'espressione diffidente dell'altro sospirò. «Hai la mia parola che starà bene e non gli sarà torto un capello. Mi conosci, sai che non agisco così».  
«Sì, lo so. Continui a essere uno dei pochi in questo mondo a non farlo. Quando lo riavremo?»  
«A tempo debito. Sai bene che tutto questo e avrà delle grosse conseguenze…» replicò Shanks e Dragon emise un profondo sospiro «Quanto grandi?»  
L’altro lo fissò come indeciso se rispondergli o meno, poi cominciò con voce ferma «Ho intenzione di evitare lo scoppio di un’altra guerra, Dragon, quindi ti chiedo ufficialmente di allontanare qualsiasi pretesa di liberazione sul Mar Meridionale» annunciò.  
«Che cosa?!»  
La confusione che si propagò attorno a loro non incluse Dragon, che si limitò a fissarlo per un lungo periodo «Che altro?»  
«Ma, capo…»  
«Silenzio. Cos’altro chiedi, Imperatore Rosso?»  
Era davvero difficile capire cosa gli passasse per la testa; probabilmente era l’uomo più imperturbabile che avesse mai conosciuto, pensò Shanks.  
«Lui non dovrà mai più compiere missioni sul campo. La sua copertura è saltata, non ti sarà utile» fece ancora e l’altro annuì «D’accordo».  
Quando si alzò, sembrò quasi che il cielo si spostasse con lui; Dragon non possedeva alcun Haki rilevante, eppure era dotato di un’energia tale da spostare l’aria con il semplice tocco. Shanks seguì le sue mosse poi, quando la delegazione si fu già voltata verso l’imbarcazione, continuò «Un’altra cosa: ci occuperemo noi della spia. Questo è un addio».  
Dragon si fermò solo un attimo e annuì «Addio».  
Quando la barca fu salpata, Benn si avvicinò a Shanks con una strana sensazione su per i muscoli «Pensi che sia la fine della rivoluzione?»  
«No, credo sia l’inizio di qualcos’altro».  
Dragon continuò a fissare il profilo della Red Force, fino a quando non sparì tra le nebbie di EastPeak Island. Non era preoccupato per le condizioni di Shanks, perché il Mare Meridionale non era altro che una piccola pedina nel piano generale; era preoccupato per i suoi uomini, un uomo in particolare, che avrebbe potuto essere la chiave fondamentale per la riuscita del suo sogno.  
Sperò che le promesse di un Imperatore fossero autentiche.  
«Cosa facciamo adesso?» Gli chiese Kumei, avvicinandosi con aria infastidita: lui non si fidava dei pirati, neanche di quelli che professavano libertà a tutto spiano, né di nessun altro.  
E per lui, Shanks il Rosso non era niente di più e niente di meno che un pirata.  
«Trova la talpa e cerca di capire cosa ha scoperto. E Kumei… questa è una missione prioritaria».  
Di solito lui era uno che le promesse le manteneva, però ricordava bene di non aver promesso all’Imperatore di non indagare sull’incidente di Briss. Molte volte, le parole significavano tutto.  
   
 


	2. Games of powers|Equilibrio di poteri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ghigno di Guremausu si fece, se era possibile, ancora più ampio; Akainu aveva sempre odiato tutto quel sorridere a caso.  
> «Tu cosa sai di Baterilla?»

Il cielo da quelle parti aveva una consistenza davvero strana, sembrava più densa in qualche modo.  
Ancora si chiedeva come fosse possibile spostare il Quartier Generale della Marina su uno sputo di terra come quello; aveva appena messo piede sul legno marcescente del molo, che aveva decisamente capito come andasse l’andazzo della “nuova Marina”: tutti sugli attenti, divise perfettamente lucide, silenzio tutt’intorno.  
I bei tempi di Sengoku e Garp erano definitivamente finiti.  
Nonostante tutto, in particolare nonostante la ferrea rigidità di cui era famoso il nuovo Gran Ammiraglio, l’idea di spostare baracche e burattini sulla base G-1 aveva un qualcosa di  _out of character:_ la base era un accozzaglia di edifici sbilenchi, stretti in un perimetro irrisorio e piuttosto scomodo da controllare; ai piani alti si vociferava che il vero scopo di Akainu fosse quello di dichiarare guerra ad un altro Imperatore, restava solo di capire  _quale_.  
Le notizie sugli scontri tra la Marina e Kaidou erano numerose e insistenti, ma se si fosse trattato dell’Imperatore Rosso… beh, lui non voleva certo rimanere per assistere. Senza l’intercessione di Sengoku era un’idea molto plausibile, sebbene folle, dal momento che Shanks aveva fermato la sua  _guerra per la giustizia_  in mondovisione. Però tutto quello non gli interessava per il momento, perché lui era lì solo per fare il suo “lavoro”.  
«Fermo là, chi sei?»  
Due guardie gli si pararono davanti, incrociandogli i fucili sotto al naso per sbarrargli l’entrata.  
«Ho un appuntamento col capo» ironizzò, con un ghigno sul viso scuro e sottile.  
I due soldati si lanciarono un’occhiata, indecisi sul da farsi.  
«Da bravi, non c’è nessun pericolo. Ditegli che Guremausu è qui».  
Akainu continuò a osservare i soldati che si muovevano come lente  e stupide formiche dalla grossa vetrata del suo ufficio ed emise un verso di disprezzo; la sua considerazione sulla Marina era già diminuita col passare degli anni, ma la guerra di Marineford aveva praticamente spazzato via gli ultimi rimasugli di sciocco idealismo che ancora anestetizzavano le alte sfere del mondo; con quel pazzo di Kuzan e vecchi relitti come Garp e Sengoku fuori gioco, aveva la possibilità di recuperare tutto il tempo perduto a rincorrere buonismo spicciolo. Se conosceva bene il punto di vista di Kizaru sulla pirateria e la vera Giustizia, le idee del nuovo Ammiraglio Fujitora gli erano ancora misteriose; tuttavia era e restava un  _Signore di Wa_  e gli abitanti di quel regno, per quanto non avessero mai accettato di far parte dei regni alleati al Governo, non avevano neanche mai appoggiato i pirati.  
Nella situazione di estrema instabilità in cui si trovavano, preferiva la neutralità di un samurai all’aperto disprezzo di Aokiji.  
Ora aveva solo bisogno di un terzo Ammiraglio che potesse far pendere la bilancia ancora più decisamente dalla sua parte: nonostante la loro esclusione, Garp e Sengoku rimanevano due spine nel fianco piuttosto fastidiose; soprattutto il primo, con ruolo di addestratore di nuove leve che si era garantito grazie ai suoi anni di servizio, rischiava di mantenere troppa influenza.  
«Signore!» Un soldato scattò sull’attenti, aspettando il permesso di parlare.  
«Cosa?» Grugnì, con tono annoiato.  
«C’è qualcuno che la cerca, Signore. Dice di avere un appuntamento…»  
« _Che cosa?!_ » Sbottò, girandosi di scatto con un digrigno di denti. «Io non do mai appuntamenti, razza di somaro. Ha detto il suo nome?»  
Il soldato deglutì vistosamente e sperò di non essere fatto fuori, quel giorno «Guremausu, Signore».  
Akainu si immobilizzò un istante, pensando velocemente: e così quel topo di fogna era strisciato fuori da chissà che isola per ritornare a chiedere il conto ora che era un Gran Ammiraglio, molto stupido da parte sua.  
«Fallo entrare» ordinò solo, ritornando a fissare il mare dal vetro opaco.  
Le porte si aprirono e Guremausu entrò senza una parola; anche senza vederlo, Akainu poteva intuire che aveva la solita camminata scattante e nervosa, eppure talmente leggera da essere inudibile. Si girò soltanto quando quello si fu seduto tranquillamente su uno dei divani rossi, notando quanto il tempo fosse impietoso per alcune persone piuttosto che per altre.  
«Ti vedo male» disse infatti, senza alcun garbo.  
Guremausu ghignò e la cicatrice che gli deturpava la parte sinistra si stiracchiò.  
Akainu ricordava che un tempo aveva avuto lunghi capelli neri e pericolosi occhi scuri, mentre adesso la testa spiccava nera e lucida come una palla di biliardo e l’occhio sinistro era una strana commistione di rosso, bianco e nero.  
«Io, invece, ti vedo vecchio» frecciò lui, sapendo quanto la vecchiaia fosse considerata negativa dal nuovo Gran Ammiraglio: Akainu aveva sempre posseduto un ego e una volontà tali da credersi immortale ma, ora che possedeva anche il potere, sperava di diventarlo per davvero; l’idea di diventare un vecchio decrepito senza energie e senza indipendenza lo spaventava e lui era uno dei pochi al mondo a saperlo. Le sue leggere menomazioni non erano nulla in confronto, perché sapeva di essere ancora forte e agile come un tempo.  
«Cosa vuoi?» Masticò acido Akainu, ma Guremausu aveva tutta l’intenzione di godersi il momento, così si limitò a servirsi da solo del tè, sorseggiandolo con lentezza estenuante.  
 Tuttavia Akainu conosceva il suo gioco, così attese e continuò a fissarlo come se una voragine dovesse aprirsi sotto di lui.  
«Cosa sai dell’ _Incidente di Briss?_ » Gli chiese, quando finalmente decise che fosse arrivato il momento giusto per parlarne. Il Gran Ammiraglio si risedette dietro la scrivania e incrociò le braccia al petto «E  _tu_  cosa ne sai?»  
Guremausu inclinò la testa da un lato, mentre il ghigno spariva repentinamente «L’Imperatore Rosso è intervenuto a sedare una possibile rivoluzione. Gira voce che la Marina abbia deciso di non immischiarsi…»  
«Quelle terre sono sotto la sua protezione e questo non è il momento adatto per iniziare una nuova guerra» ribatté Akainu, ripensando all’ordine di non interferire che i Cinque Astri gli avevano imposto.  
«Certo…» sfumò delicatamente l’altro, sicuro che quella mossa così prudente non fosse farina del sacco di quel pazzo squilibrato di cane rosso. «… ma c’è qualcosa che l’Imperatore Rosso non sa…»  
Akainu alzò la testa di scattò, con rinnovato interesse «Di cosa stai parlando?»  
Guremausu accavallò le lunghe gambe foderate di uno strano tessuto nero lucido e sorrise «Trattiamo».  
Ovviamente. Akainu si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona con un profondo sospiro, senza smettere di guardarlo: quel bastardo era qualcuno di cui non fidarsi, tuttavia era anche pericoloso e lui i pericoli preferiva tenerseli vicini. Dopotutto cercava più consensi possibili all’interno della Marina, non si era detto che dovessero essere  per forza puliti.  
«Te lo ripeterò una sola volta: cosa vuoi?»  
«Voglio essere il nuovo Ammiraglio» replicò Guremausu, stupendolo.  
«Perché?» Gli chiese ancora, in un sussurro stizzito.  
«Il potere».  
«A te non è mai interessato il potere» sbottò, con tono quasi sdegnato.  
La sua mancanza di ambizione lo aveva sempre nauseato; tuttavia un cambiamento così repentino era quantomeno sospetto.  
«Le cose cambiano. Tu un tempo non avresti mai pensato di diventare Gran Ammiraglio» ribatté con un sorriso. Si fissarono in silenzio per molto tempo, poi Akainu decise che una concessione del genere poteva anche fargliela; poteva sempre fargli comodo uno come lui al comando.  
«Cosa sai?» Gli chiese e quello valeva come assenso.  
Il ghigno di Guremausu si fece, se era possibile, ancora più ampio; Akainu aveva sempre odiato tutto quel sorridere a caso.  
« _Tu_ cosa sai di Baterilla?»  
   
Il suono del Lumacofono echeggiò sulle pareti umide della caverna, fino a raggiungere lo stretto antro dove, su un basamento di dura roccia, Kaidou stava osservando il ghiaccio sciogliersi fino a gocciolare ai piedi del suo trono.  
«Qualcuno potrebbe portarmi quel maledetto coso?» Provò a chiedere retoricamente, mentre uno dei suoi uomini si avvicinava velocemente.  
«Ecco, mio Signore» urlò quasi, con le mani che tremavano.  
«Alla buon’ora!» ironizzò l’Imperatore. «Fuori dai piedi, ora. Sei tu?» Grugnì poi, al ricevitore.  
«Sissignore. La prima parte della missione è andata al termine» sibilò una voce dall’altro capo, talmente bassa da sembrare in qualche modo contraffatta.  
«Aghaghaghagha» rise Kaidou, mentre la mano scattava ad accarezzare i folti e lunghissimi capelli castani. «Bene. Aspetto l’inizio della prossima fase. Non deludermi».  
«Nossignore» replicò pronta la voce, prima di attaccare.  
L’Imperatore lanciò il lumacofono senza alcun riguardo, poi si alzò dallo scranno rosso sbiadito con un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto: il suo piano stava procedendo a meraviglia; altre poche fasi e l’intero mondo avrebbe tremato sotto il suo potere! Soprattutto un uomo in particolare si sarebbe pentito del suo ardire. Kaidou si avvicinò al frammento di uno specchio – distrutto in un eccesso di rabbia – e si esaminò: una lunga e ampia cicatrice si estendeva dalla base del collo fino allo stomaco, dividendo quasi in due il petto nudo; un'altra ferita più piccola gli segnava la faccia da un sopracciglio al labbro, passando per il naso piccolo e animalesco.  
Shanks il Rosso avrebbe pagato per quell’affronto.  
«Signore… mi spiace disturbarti, ma i nostri  _ospiti_  sono arrivati».  
«Grazie, Gazela. Falli accomodare».  
La sua luogotenente si inchinò brevemente, mentre una risata aspra e forte si estendeva per la grotta. Barbanera si fermò all’entrata, adocchiando uno degli ormai  _tre_  Imperatori: poteva dire di far parte anche lui della comitiva, visto quante terre aveva strappato al vecchio, però faceva una certa impressione vedere Kaidou: era più alto e grosso di lui, con una criniera di capelli attorno a un viso feroce, con una grossa cicatrice e occhi piccoli e scuri. Lanciò solo una veloce occhiata al resto del corpo, ma notò che portava dei guanti spessi e dei pantaloni strappati sulle gambe. Ed era scalzo.  
«Imperatore» salutò, non senza una certa ironia. Non era certo da lui essere riverente, considerando che non gliene fregava niente dei loro poteri o del rispetto.  
Kaidou non sembrò prendersela a male e, anzi, gli rivolse un grosso ghigno a denti aguzzi «Mashall D. Teach, finalmente ci incontriamo…» cominciò, ributtandosi sulla poltrona e facendogli il gesto di avanzare. «La tua ciurma può anche entrare. Non li mangio mica» fece sarcastico, mentre il ghigno si allargava.  
Barbanera lo imitò con la sua risata fragorosa, ma scosse la testa «Loro rimangono lì, hanno dei problemi con i posti chiusi…»  
L’allusione aleggiò per un po’ tra loro, poi Kaidou si limitò a un gesto di disinteresse con la mano «Allora, immagino tu abbia ricevuto il mio caloroso invito» gli fece, mentre gli occhi di Barbanera lampeggiavano: stavano navigando al largo di Eagleway, quando una specie di mostro volante aveva rischiato di farli affondare atterrando sul ponte principale; quando aveva letto la lettera dell’Imperatore aveva creduto a una trappola; però il mostro non sembrava voler accettare un “no” come risposta, quindi aveva dovuto accettare.  
Insomma, un caloroso invito davvero.  
«Zeahahahah, già. Bel postino, comunque» frecciò, sedendosi sulla roccia di fronte a lui.  
«Sì, i miei amici sono un po’  _esuberanti._ Immagino ti chiederai perché sei qui…»  
«Perché vuoi un’alleanza» ribatté pronto Barbanera, lasciandolo di stucco per un attimo. «Quelle… credo di sapere chi te le ha fatte» continuò, indicando le cicatrici ben visibili su viso e petto.  
Kaidou bevve da una strana boccetta di vetro e attese.  
Teach si alzò la manica del braccio sinistro, rivelando una cicatrice larga, rossa e profonda. Esattamente identica.  
«Shanks il Rosso» disse solo, riabbassando la manica. «Cosa vuoi?» Chiese, con la schiettezza che lo caratterizzava. Kaidou continuò a bere lunghe sorsate, poi si asciugò la bocca con il grosso braccio «Devi cercarmi una persona. Ma prima voglio che siamo alleati: Shanks il Rosso non dovrà vivere abbastanza da vedere il prossimo re dei pirati» proclamò, fissandolo.  
Barbanera calcolò velocemente che creare un’alleanza segreta tra due Imperatori poteva facilmente destabilizzare gli equilibri a suo vantaggio; al momento Kaidou era favorito rispetto a Shanks, che si vedeva minare le sue posizioni consolidate – come l’Incidente di Briss di qualche settimana prima, avvenuto nella sue acque.  
E poi quel maledetto doveva pagarla da sempre, lo aveva promesso.  
«Zeahahahah, affare fatto» ribatté, allungando il braccio.  
I due si strinsero la mano con la netta sensazione che qualcosa stava decisamente cambiando.  
«Chi devi cercare?» Chiese subito dopo a Kaidou, che tornò a ghignare con aria più feroce del solito.  
Quando fu in pieno oceano, con la grotta alle spalle e l’orizzonte tutt’intorno, Teach aprì la lettera sigillata su cui era impressa una “K” verde. La foto non gli diede il brivido che aveva sperato: quel tizio lo aveva già visto perché era presente alla Guerra di Marineford, però non capiva perché Kaidou lo cercasse.  
«Quello non è Gekko Moria della Flotta dei Sette?» Gli fece  Jesus Burgess, adocchiando l’immagine. Il Capitano si limitò a scrollare le spalle; qualunque fosse il motivo di quella ricerca, lo avrebbe scoperto a tempo debito «Fai rotta verso Nord» ordinò.  
A quanto pareva, era dalla guerra che Moria non si faceva vedere; l’unico che forse ne sapeva qualcosa era un altro di quei pagliacci della Flotta dei Sette, quello che sembrava una specie di vampiro per la precisione.  
«Cosa andiamo a fare a Nord?»  
«Dobbiamo cercare una persona» replicò criptico. L’uomo vampiro governava un’isola della Rotta Maggiore, però era impossibile tornare indietro senza qualche potere particolare a lui ancora sconosciuto. Kaidou gli aveva suggerito di cercare verso Nord, perché era risaputo che Occhi di Falco girovagava spesso da quelle parti visto che lui e Shanks sembravano essere _amici._  
Probabilmente era destino che dovesse pestargli i piedi ancora una volta.  
E la cosa non poteva far altro che renderlo immensamente felice.  
   
Makino osservò con una certa curiosità la lunga fila di soldati che si estendeva dal molo e per tutto il villaggio fin sulla collina. Aveva sentito del ritorno di Garp – in realtà il sindaco lo aveva urlato ai quattro venti per circa una settimana – ma non immaginava tutto quel dispiegamento di forze.  
«Tu che ne dici, piccolino?» Chiese retoricamente al figlio, che giocherellava sul bancone accanto a lei. L’unica risposta fu una sequela di suoni poco articolati, ovviamente.  
«Ook. Credo sia ora di andare a salutare…» decise, prendendo il piccolo in braccio.  
Dopotutto non era così difficile capire dove fosse Garp e, infatti, seguendo la scia di uomini in divisa giunse fino a una base, costruita a pochi passi dalla spiaggia con una grossa insegna col simbolo della Marina.   
«Oh…» mormorò, un po’ dispiaciuta; lei voleva bene a Garp ed era davvero felice fosse ritornato, però una base della Marina a Foosha non le sembrava una buona idea: dopo che erano passati di lì Dadan, Ace, Rufy e persino Shanks le sembrava quasi di cattivo auspicio.  
«Mi scusi, sa dove posso trovare…» provò a chiedere a un soldato, ma una voce squillante e allegra le arrivò alle spalle.  
«Makino, sono davvero felice di vederti!» La salutò l’uomo, più allegro di quanto non avesse creduto vedendolo in mondovisione.  
«Oh, ciao Garp! Ho visto tutti questi soldati e allora…»  
«Già, mi stanno aiutando nel mio nuovo progetto!»  
«Sì… è una nuova base della Marina? Non pensavo ce ne fosse bisogno in un mare tranquillo come il nostro» replicò lei, alzando la testa a leggere la targa che diceva “Base di Addestramento Militare della Marina – Distaccamento Mare Orientale”. «Ah no, è una  _base di addestramento_?»  
Garp annuì con un grosso ghigno, appoggiando entrambe le mani sui fianchi «Vista la mia esperienza mi hanno chiesto di rimanere almeno per addestrare le nuove reclute. Sai, dopo la guerra ho ritenuto non fosse il caso di continuare… ma la Marina è la mia vita, non posso farci niente» spiegò, mentre il tono si incrinava ritornando a quei giorni infernali in cui il suo mondo si era quasi distrutto. Con Dragon era stato abituato alle sofferenze che le scelte di vita imponevano, però con Ace era stato diverso… Ace era come Rufy: suo nipote, quello che aveva cresciuto incurante del sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, quello di cui aveva seguito le sfrontate gesta, tremando a ogni pericolo. Ace e Rufy erano come figli, erano più di quello.  
Dragon… erano anni che non la pensava nemmeno, la parola “figlio” accanto al suo nome.  
E lui, ne era sicuro, aveva debellato la parola “padre” dal suo vocabolario già molti anni prima.  
Garp si riscosse quando sentì qualcosa strattonargli la cravatta «Eh? Oh e questo fagotto?» Domandò alla ragazza, mentre accarezzava i capelli chiari del bambino.  
Makino sorrise «Ti presento mio figlio: si chiama Mikàn».  
Il piccolo sorrise a Garp, per poi tentare di tirargli i capelli.  
«Ehi, che monello! E il padre?» Chiese, per poi pentirsene all’istante quando la vide oscurarsi.  
«Non è una storia piacevole: Tsuku era un pescatore… è arrivato a Foosha un anno fa per aprire una nuova attività e allontanarsi dai tumulti delle isole troppo vicine alle rotte dei pirati; il Regno di Goa è un posto tranquillo e lui pensava fosse bello viverci. Abbiamo cominciato a vivere insieme e Mikàn è nato sei mesi fa, ma qualche settimana dopo Tsuku è uscito in mare per la consueta pesca e non è più tornato» raccontò e la voce le si spezzò.  
Garp si grattò la testa, a disagio «Mi dispiace… però adesso hai lui che ti fa compagnia, cerca di essere forte!» Provò a dire, con un sorriso incoraggiante.  
Lei lo imitò, anche se a fatica «Ma certo! Questa piccola peste mi dà molto da fare e sto bene…. Non preoccuparti».  
Lui le sorrise di nuovo e Makino si sentì meglio, anche se preferì cambiare discorso «Così questa sarà una base stabile, è così?»  
Garp annuì «Ormai non faccio più parte dei pezzi grossi della Marina e posso starmene spaparanzato a bere cocktail, mentre addestro giovani cavie» ironizzò con una risata.  
Makino scosse la testa perché sapeva che lui era e restava un uomo di Marina che, scegliendo, avrebbe preferito lottare contro i pirati fino alla morte.  
Eppure la scomparsa di Ace aveva segnato tutti indistintamente, pensò mentre si avviava al locale dopo essersi congedata; per lei era stato difficile, ma non poteva immaginare come fosse stato per Dadan e Garp che l’avevano cresciuto o per Rufy… chissà come stava lui.  
Makino sospirò, ripensando a quella terribile visione di qualche settimana prima: era stato rivelato che Ace era figlio di Gol D. Roger; doveva essere stato difficile crescere senza padre… un destino che accumunava molti  _figli del mare_ come lui. Mise Mikàn nella culla, poi continuò a guardarlo per un po’: anche suo figlio sarebbe cresciuto senza un padre; a volte pensava che il mare fosse solo un mostro famelico, che risucchiava tutto e tutti senza pietà.  
A volte, solo a volte, avrebbe voluto che non esistesse alcun mare, né sciocchi ideali a lambirlo così tutti avrebbero potuto vivere, crescere e invecchiare dove il loro destino li voleva, presenti e stabili come querce secolari e non incostanti come vento in un giorno di autunno.  
Dal canto suo, Garp pensava che anche quel bambino, un giorno, avrebbe dovuto scegliere da che parte stare e quella scelta non avrebbe fatto altro che contribuire a incasinargli la vita; il mondo sembrava non essere fatto altro che di quello: marine o pirata, soldato o sovversivo, buono o cattivo… eppure, c’erano persone che non volevano essere o bianche o nere; c’erano persone che erano e restavano grigie, anche se quello significava soffrire costantemente.  
Lui era, tutto sommato, grigio.  
A volte, solo a volte, pensava che Dragon fosse stato l’unico – quel giorno di molti soli fa – ad avere il coraggio di scegliere la cosa giusta. Di scegliere di  _non scegliere._  
\- Pirata o marine?  
\- Nessuna! Io creerò un mondo in cui non sarà obbligatorio scegliere da che parte stare.  
E ciononostante si potrà passare alla storia anche così. Essendo niente.  
Garp sorrise al ricordo di uno scarmigliato Dragon che rifiutava di allenarsi con lui. Un ribelle della miglior specie.  
«Spero ci riuscirai, figlio mio» sussurrò, guardando il mare aperto.  
Al Largo del Regno di Goa, tra le onde che annunciavano tempesta, una piccola imbarcazione se ne stava ferma a scrutare l’orizzonte. I clangori della nuova base arrivavano fin lì.  
«Il nostro messo dice che stanno costruendo una nuova base della Marina…»  
Dragon appoggiò una gamba sulla paratia e ragionò velocemente «Chi è a capo dei lavori?»  
I due uomini alle sue spalle si lanciarono un’occhiata.  
«Ehm, tuo padre Garp».  
Dragon ghignò, pensando che a nessuno – neanche ai decrepiti capi del Governo – riusciva di estromettere totalmente il vecchio dal mondo militare. Quella vita gli era stata cucita addosso dalla nascita, come una seconda pelle particolarmente coriacea.  
«Suppongo che la  _Missione quattro_ debba ricevere una battuta di arresto, eh?» Fece, quasi a se stesso, con una risata profonda. Gli altri rimasero naturalmente in silenzio, anche perché nessuno di loro aveva ancora capito che tipo di rapporto ci fosse tra il loro capo e l’ex vice-ammiraglio della Marina.  
«È sicuramente troppo pericoloso continuare, quindi direi di dirigere le nostre energie verso le altre missioni. Dì alla nostra spia di continuare a fare rapporto».  
«Sì!»  
«E per quanto riguarda te…» continuò, girandosi verso quello che avrebbe dovuto essere uno dei suoi uomini migliori e che, invece, aveva creato solo casini. «Direi che sarebbe ora che di sdebitassi per l’incidente di Briss».  
«Che devo fare?» Chiese subito lui, pronto a partire.  
Doveva ammettere che aveva combinato un vero disastro con la sua prima missione seria, soprattutto pensando quanto avesse pregato Dragon per dargli una possibilità; era già stato fortunato che il Regno di Briss fosse nelle acque di Shanks il Rosso che tra gli Imperatori era decisamente il più benevolo. I quattro giorni di prigionia gli erano sembrati più una vacanza in villeggiatura, visto che sulla Red Force aveva avuto la possibilità di gironzolare senza manette, di mangiare a volontà e di dormire in un letto vero; Shanks gli aveva dato addirittura la libertà di scegliere su quale isola essere liberato e di contattare Dragon per farsi recuperare. Stentava a crederci che quello fosse considerato uno degli uomini più temibili del mondo.  
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Dragon cominciò «Lo so che Shanks si è dimostrato un uomo di parola e che ti ha trattato persino troppo gentilmente, ma il fallimento della missione avrà comunque delle dure conseguenze e forse molte di queste tu non le conoscerai mai. Quel che è peggio è che anche questa seconda missione è, per ora, in stallo».  
«Cosa? E perché? Posso tornare lì quando voglio e fare molto meglio, lo sai!» Sbottò lui, tirandosi giù il cappuccio nella foga.  
«Ti ho già detto di startene coperto» grugnì Dragon, rinfilandosi il cappuccio fin sopra agli occhi. «E comunque no, non puoi.  È stata una richiesta esplicita di Shanks e voglio essere di parola almeno quanto lui».  
L’altro insorse, cancellando automaticamente qualsiasi bel ricordo avesse dell’Imperatore Rosso, ma Dragon lo fermò con un semplice gesto della mano.  
«Non ti sto dicendo che non potrai più lavorare, ma non potrai farlo nel Mare Meridionale, né a Briss. Ora ho bisogno di te per un’altra missione ma, questa volta, non sono contemplati possibili fallimenti».  
Lui annuì frettolosamente «Dove devo andare?»  
Drago ritornò a guardare l’orizzonte, senza più sorridere «Lontano. E suppongo non sarai di ritorno molto presto…»  
«Cos..?»  
«Tieni. Segui molto attentamente quello che c’è scritto qui; contiene mappe, descrizioni, segreti… tutto l’occorrente che ti serve, compresa la missione che devi compiere. Non perderlo mai di vista, non separartene mai, non leggerlo in pubblico» spiegò, mentre il ragazzo osservava il diario consunto che gli aveva lanciato in grembo.  
«Ma appartiene a qualcun-?» Cominciò, ma si zittì allo sguardo duro dell’altro.  
«Soprattutto: non fare mai domande, a nessuno. Neanche a me».  
Lui annuì e si alzò «Non ti deluderò questa volta, fidati di me».  
Finalmente Dragon sorrise e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla «Tu non mi deluderai mai. Sta’ attento».  
L’altro annuì con un groppo in gola: avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose; avrebbe voluto chiedergli se fosse normale pensare che quello sembrava un vero e proprio addio, voleva chiedergli se la missione era davvero così difficile come sembrava, se c’era una possibilità di rivedersi, se c’era la possibilità che riuscisse finalmente a esaudire il suo sogno… ma non lo fece.  
Come gli aveva detto: niente domande. Mai.  
«Addio, Dragon. Per ora».  
«Sì, per ora. Addio Sabo».  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora, come tutti sappiamo One Piece è un vero casino, quindi per cercare di stare dietro a tutto ci ritroverete tanti paragrafi di sto tipo nello stesso capitolo.  
> Poiché la Guerra di Marineford è il primo vero giro di Boa della serie (credo io); ho pensato di ripartire da alcune delle conseguenze dirette che ha portato:  
> \- Marina: il ruolo di Akainu come Gran Ammiraglio, l’assenza di un terzo Ammiraglio (dopo Fujitora e Kizaru), il nuovo ruolo di Garp.  
> \- Imperatori: beh, ovviamente il ruolo usurpato da Barbanera e i giochi di potere tra i quattro che, ormai, saranno i protagonisti della storia già che siamo nelal seconda parte della Rotta Maggiore.  
> Le altre conseguenze: ciurma dei Mugiwara e Flotta dei Sette verranno a tempo debito. Ovviamente ruolo maggiore dev’essere dato anche a Dragon e ai rivoluzionari che, in quanto tali, metteranno il becco in numerose vicende e si incroceranno con quasi tutte le altre storie.  
> Spero che per ora le cose siano chiare, nel caso fatemi sapere: è ovvio che alcune cose siano solo accennate, quindi non preoccupatevi se non tutto è chiaro o se volete fare domande.  
> Il mio istinto sarebbe quello di spiattellare tutto e subito, ma non sarebbe altrettanto divertente :D  
> Ho inserito anche la storia del figlio di Makino, perché è un mistero che mi intriga e perché ho, ovviamente, a mia teoria. Idem, per il mio punto di vista su Kaidou e i suoi poteri (come ve ne pare, tra l’altro? Ho sempre paura di rendere i personaggi semi-nuovi banali).  
> Bon è tutto. Il prossimo capitolo tratterà del primo gruppetto della ciurma di Rufy; si intitolerà, infatti: Mugiwara Divided [I].  
> Alla prossima :3


	3. Mugiwara divided [I]

**Regno di Shikkearu, isola Kuraigana – Rotta Maggiore**  
La foresta di quella dannata isola era più intricata di un nido di rovi, pensò Zoro all’ennesimo taglio; continuando così, sarebbe morto dissanguato prima di capire dove diavolo fosse finito.  
Il colpo di Kuma era stato talmente improvviso da non dargli il tempo di capire, eppure non gli sembrava di aver pensato a un luogo in particolare. Di certo non a un posto così spettrale: gli alberi si stagliavano nell’oscurità bianchi e secchi come scheletri, mentre quel poco che vedeva era buio senza luna. «Maledizione, dove diavolo sarò finito?» Si chiese per la milionesima volta, mentre falciava rami con la katana.  
«Horohorohoro» una risata grottesca lo congelò sul posto proprio mentre riusciva a intravedere una strana luce in fondo al tunnel. Ovviamente riconosceva perfettamente quella risata.  
«Ti ho già detto che ridi in modo ridicolo» urlò verso l’alto, ma la sua simpatica compagna di avventure non parve importarsene.  
«E io ti ho già detto che stai sbagliando strada, _di nuovo_ » replicò Perona, continuando a ridere.  Erano settimane ormai che vivevano su quell’isola e quel caso disperato non aveva ancora capito che da quella parte non c’era niente.  
«Senti, fatti gli affari tuoi» sbottò Zoro, stizzito. Ok, lui non era proprio una cima con l’orientamento, ma non aveva bisogno di una ragazzina petulante e chiacchierona come lei; più di tutto il resto, se rincontrava Kuma gli faceva pagare tutti i giorni passati in sua compagnia.  
Perona scrollò le spalle e levitò fino al ramo più alto di un albero, sedendovisi con calma imperturbabile «Se mai decidessi di trovare l’uscita, devi andare verso Nord» fece, decidendo di dedicarsi a cose più interessanti, tipo le sue unghie.  
L’altro rimase fermo per un attimo, poi si girò convinto verso la sua sinistra e cominciò a marciare.  
«Quello è l’ _Ovest_ idiota!» Urlò lei, con un incipiente mal di testa. Si chiedeva ancora come fosse possibile per la sua ciurma sopportarlo; insomma, aveva capito che erano quasi tutti folli, ma quello si perdeva pure in mezzo centimetro di terra.  
«Bah, ci rinuncio. Sono troppo stanco…» borbottò Zoro, lasciandosi cadere contro un albero. «Oi, portami del cibo!» Esclamò, alzando il capo.  
«Non osare darmi ordini!» Ribatté Perona, rizzandosi come una furia. «Ma non esiste! Ma figurati se mi faccio comandare da uno spadaccino da strapazzo…» continuò a mugugnare, ma tanto lui neanche l’ascoltava più. La sua attenzione era stata calamitata verso uno strano rumore di sottofondo, che accompagnava la luce che aveva visto poco prima; era un suono metallico e costante, che cresceva di intensità di secondo in secondo.  
«Ragazza fantasma!»  
«Io mi chiamo _Perona,_ è la decima volta che te lo dico!»  
«Zitta e ascolta» continuò impassibile Zoro e lei si abbassò per seguire il suo sguardo «Che cos’è?»  
«Non lo so… non puoi provare a volare fin lì?»  
Lei annuì e superò la macchia verde scuro che sembrava sommergere l’isola e proruppe in un urlo di parecchi decibel, facendogli venire un infarto.  
«Cosa avrà combinato adesso…» borbottò Zoro con gli occhi al cielo; gli toccava pure salvarla! Si alzò di scatto e corse velocemente per la fitta vegetazione, ignorando le varie lesioni che lei avrebbe dovuto curargli come al solito, e spuntò in una radura piuttosto ampia.  
«Cosa c’è?!» Esclamò, guardandosi intorno.  
Un enorme croce di marmo accecante si ergeva al centro di quello che sembrava un cimitero piuttosto antico; Perona era su una delle sporgenze, mezza svenuta.  
«E io che pensavo fosse qualcosa di grave…» mormorò lui, guardandosi intorno. A parte la radura, in lontananza era possibile scorgere il profilo di un macabro castello. Di bene in meglio.  
«Chissà chi ci vive?»  
«Ehi, se aspettavo te a quest’ora sarei già morta!» Sbottò lei, volandogli incontro dopo essersi ripresa.  
«Dai che stai benissimo… andiamo a vedere che c’è lì?» Chiese, indicando la sagoma scura.  
Perona borbottò qualche altro improperio, poi ghigno furbescamente «Non sai arrivarci da solo, eh?»  
«Cosa?! Io me la cavo benissimo, era per non farti frignare come una bambina!» Sbottò Zoro, arrossendo. Ora la faceva a fettine.  
«Io non frigno, sottospecie di gorilla!» Ribatté lei, lanciandogli qualche spettro contro per dispetto.  
«Non ci provare a tirarmi dietro quei cosi! Muoviamoci, stiamo solo perdendo tempo…»  
«Senti non posso lasciare il mio corpo qui! Quindi se vuoi che ti aiuti devi portarmi!»  
Zoro digrignò i denti, resistendo all’impulso di sguainare le katane, poi andò a riprendere il suo corpo inerme e se lo caricò in spalla senza tanti complimenti.  
«Attento! Sei delicato come un elefante!» Si lamentò lei, mentre guardava la sua testa cozzare contro un tronco d’albero.  
«Già è tanto che ti trasporto in giro come un pupazzo…»  
«Intanto senza il mio potere saresti ancora perso nella foresta, caro il mio Signor “non so dov’è il Nord”e… ma, che cos’era?»  
Il rumore metallico era cresciuto di intensità e ora tagliava in due il silenzio della notte, perforando i timpani. Si accorsero di quello che stava per accadere troppo tardi e Zoro avvertì, più che vederlo, il profondo taglio a un braccio che lo fece sbilanciare in avanti; sentì la presa cedere e il corpo di Perona stramazzare al suolo, mentre il suo riflesso scompariva con un urlo.  
«Maledizione!» Riuscì a schivare il secondo fendente appena in tempo, atterrando a pochi passi di distanza col braccio ormai inerme contro il corpo. Il problema era che non avrebbe dovuto fargli così male: aveva subito tagli infinitamente peggiori, eppure quella misera ferita gli impediva di sfoderare le spade o di fare alcunché. E come se non bastasse, non capiva assolutamente da dove fosse arrivato l’attacco.  
«Chi diavolo sei?» Urlò nell’oscurità, senza ottenere risposta.  
Approfittò del momento per tirarsi dietro il corpo di Perona, nascondendosi dietro un masso; dal sangue con cui si era macchiato le mani, anche lei doveva essere ferita e più profondamente di lui.  
«Cosa vuoi?» Urlò di nuovo e, ancora una volta, non ottenne risposta. «Oh, al diavolo» grugnì; rinfoderò le spade e si sistemò la ragazza a cavalcioni sulle spalle, deciso ad arrivare a quel maledetto castello. Non era detto che avrebbe trovato degli aiuti, ma era sempre meglio che stare all’aperto in balia del nulla.  
«Uno, due e… tre» sussurrò, scattando in direzione Nord (forse) e pregando che almeno una zona di quel posto fosse ospitale. Alle sue spalle, nel frattempo, il misterioso nemico aveva rinfoderato la grossa ascia bipenne con la mezza idea che qualcuno l’avrebbe ucciso per quell’errore.  
Il lumacofono gli vibrò nella tasca del mantello e lui si affrettò a rispondere.  
«Allora?» La voce dall’altra parte era lievemente acuta, nervosa.  
«Ho fallito. Lo spadaccino e la ragazza fantasma sono andati verso il castello».  
«Cosa?! Devi trovarli subito! Non rimane molto tempo, _lui_ sarà lì tra poco…»  
Il sicario sospirò «Non fallirò di nuovo».  
«Lo spero per te, anche perché tu non sai cosa è solito fare a chi si intrufola nella sua isola…»  
Attaccarono quasi all’unisono e l’uomo misterioso richiamò subito uno dei grossi pipistrelli che svolazzavano nel cielo torbido. «Ok, devi fare una cosa per me…» sussurrò, legandogli un biglietto alla zampa e indicandogli il castello. «Alla ragazza».  
Non fece in tempo a guardarlo andar via che una lama apparve dalla foresta, trapassandogli la gola da parte a parte. «Fuori uno» sibilò la voce dal buio, adocchiando il castello. Erano anni che degli intrusi non attraccavano sull’isola; questo voleva dire che i tempi stavano _davvero_ cambiando.  
Il grosso portone si aprì con una certa fatica, cigolando e sbuffando come se non fosse stato aperto da secoli e, a giudicare dagli strati di incuria e dal disordine, era proprio così.  
«Ok, troviamo un modo per curarci…» bofonchiò a se stesso, mollando il corpo di Perona nella prima stanza da letto e avviandosi alla ricerca di bende, medicinali o qualsiasi cosa non fosse cianfrusaglia o polvere. «Dev’essere un castello abbandonato…» si disse, ma alcune candele accese in una stanza sulla sinistra smentivano la sua ipotesi; provò a guardare all’interno, ma fece appena in tempo a scorgere una libreria e alcuni libri antichi che la porta si richiuse con una folata di vento.  
Ok, c’era qualcosa di davvero strano da quelle parti, tuttavia per il momento era più importante cercare di mantenersi in vita; esaminò la ferita e notò che non accennava a smettere di sanguinare, neanche con lo straccio che aveva usato per tamponare. Strano.  
Di solito era piuttosto coriaceo, ma era anche vero che quella ferita era bizzarra anche nella forma; l’arma usata doveva possedere un qualche tipo di potere, se non addirittura una maledizione.  
Nel frattempo, Perona si era risvegliata e si guardava intorno spaesata; ovviamente era abbastanza palese che non si trovasse più nella foresta, però non capiva cosa fosse successo.  
«Ahia!» Squittì, avvertendo un dolore lancinante alla schiena; lasciò che la propria proiezione esaminasse la ferita e notò che era piuttosto profonda, oltre che particolarmente dolorosa.  
Però non era quello che la preoccupava: dove era andato a cacciarsi lo spadaccino verde?  
«Scommetto che si è perso di nuovo…» borbottò, provando ad alzarsi. Prima che potesse fare alcunché vide una sagoma scura che si avvicinava alla finestra, ingrandendosi fino a raggiungere la forma di un grosso pipistrello; questo planò sul davanzale e attese incredibilmente che lei si avvicinasse. Perona diede una veloce occhiata al corridoio, poi spalancò la finestra e prese il messaggio che l’animale recava sotto l’ala.  
«Per me?» Sussurrò poi cominciò a leggere, cambiando espressione man mano che andava avanti con la lettura. «Non è possibile…» mormorò, sporgendosi dal davanzale per scrutare nel buio.  
Quel messaggio non poteva essere arrivato da solo su quell’isola e questo voleva dire che…  
«Oi, sei sveglia?» La voce di Zoro la fece sussultare e, prima che se ne potesse rendere conto, il pipistrello era già sparito; nascose il foglio tra i vestiti e ritornò verso il letto «S-sì. Che succede?»  
La faccia dello spadaccino spuntò dalla porta, con una strana espressione «Questo è il castello di Mihawk Occhi di Falco».  
«Oh, davvero?» Replicò lei, in tono neutrale.  
Naturalmente lo sapeva. Però non era sicura di voler davvero conoscere tutto quello che c’era scritto in quel messaggio: erano informazioni pericolose e poi non era più sola: Zoro non era solo un bravo spadaccino, era uno dei Mugiwara. Doveva stare attenta.  
 «Zoro…»  
«Come stai?» Le chiese a bruciapelo lui, squadrandola.  
Perona si quasi arrossire, poi scacciò in malo modo quel pensiero.  
Già si sentiva in colpa a nascondere delle cose così importanti, cosa sarebbe successo se fossero diventati amici?  
«B-bene…»  
Zoro sospirò, passandosi una mano nei capelli arruffati «Dovremmo andarcene il prima possibile. Maledizione, se solo sapessi dove sono gli altri…»  
Perona lo fissò con più attenzione «Sei davvero preoccupato per loro, vero?»  
«Sono la mia ciurma» disse solo e lei annuì, ripensando a Moria, Abasalom e gli altri che aveva perduto. Prima che potesse replicare qualcosa, un “toc toc” risuonò fra le umide pareti del castello, avvisandoli dell’arrivo di qualcuno.  
I due si guardarono con la stessa espressione stralunata: e se fosse stato proprio Mihawk Occhi di Falco?  
   
 **Isola di Weatheria – Cielo**  
Nami studiava i mutamenti dei cumuli di nuvole, prendendo di tanto in tanto appunti sull’agenda. Dopo due settimane cominciava a capirci qualcosa del clima, dei suoi capricci e di  tutto quello che poteva davvero esserle utile per navigare nel Nuovo Mondo. Tuttavia continuava a chiedersi insistentemente per quale motivo fosse stata inviata proprio lì: lei non aveva chiesto a Kuma di andare in quel posto e, per la verità, non aveva chiesto di andare da nessuna parte.  
Ovviamente, fosse stato per lei, il suo posto sarebbe stato sempre e comunque con il suo Capitano; sospirò, appoggiando il mento alle braccia incrociate: dall’articolo di giornale che aveva letto  passava sempre molto tempo a pensare a lui… chissà come stava? Perdere un fratello in quel modo non doveva essere facile.  Insomma, lei non sopportava Nojiko, ma se fosse morta…  
Nami sospirò una seconda volta, sconfortata. Dopo la decisione di Rufy, avevano sicuramente tutti deciso di rafforzarsi nelle proprie capacità, ma la verità era che lei non aveva poi molto da fare lì, a parte qualche giochetto con il tempo. Non era un mistero che non fosse la più forte del gruppo e, anche se si era ripromessa di non essere più un peso per nessuno, non era così facile come aveva immaginato.  
«Oh, finalmente eccoti…»  
La voce di Haredas le arrivò dalla finestra aperta sul grande terrazzo e Nami, come per istinto, si nascose; aveva già capito che aspettava visite importanti dalle espressioni preoccupate di poco prima ed era curiosa di capire chi aspettasse.  
«Maestro… non è così facile ritrovarvi, l’isola si sposta costantemente» replicò la voce.  
Nami si sforzò di capire di chi si trattasse, perché non le era del tutto nuova.  
Haredas fece un gesto indifferente, impaziente di sapere sulla loro missione «Allora? Com’è andata, l’avete trovato?»  
L’altro voce sospirò «Sì, sì l’abbiamo trovato…»  
«E?»  
«Non è così semplice. Si sposta tutto il tempo, non è mai più di due giorni sulla stessa isola, è circondato da uomini leali che perderebbero la vita per lui… è protetto talmente bene che neanche un esercito potrebbe fare qualcosa. E io sono da solo» terminò con frustrazione.  
«La missione ti è stata affidata perché ha giurato che eri in grado di portarla a termine».  
Nami non l’aveva mai sentito parlare con tono così freddo; i vecchi di Weatheria erano docili e arrendevoli, ma in tutto quel dialogo Haredas sembrava totalmente un’altra persona.  
«Sono sicuro di potercela fare, ma ho bisogno di più tempo» replicò la voce, quasi offesa dell’insinuazione. Haredas annuì e si alzò, avvicinandosi un po’ troppo alla finestra dove era nascosta Nami, che si appiattì lungo la parete. Dopo le ultime frasi sapeva che non era sicuro farsi beccare a origliare.  
«Ci sono voci che parlano di alcuni imminenti cambiamenti… tu c’eri alla Guerra di Marineford, l’hai vista molto da vicino».  
«Sì. Ero all’arcipelago Shabondi dove c’erano le riprese in mondovisione. È stato sconvolgente».  
A quel tempo loro erano già separati da un po’, pensò Nami, e Rufy era lì per cercare di salvare Ace. Forse non era solo, ma loro non c’erano. _Lei_ non c’era per aiutarlo.  
Si riprese giusto in tempo per sentire Haredas dire «Le morti di Ace Pugno di fuoco e Barbabianca non sono gli unici cambiamenti che si preannunciano all’ingresso della Nuova Era. Dobbiamo agire prima che sia troppo tardi, prima che lui faccia qualche mossa avventata».  
«Intendi… ucciderlo prima che decida di intervenire?»  
«Intendo: fermarlo a qualsiasi costo».  
I due continuarono a parlare per un po’, ma lei ne aveva abbastanza; cercando di non fare rumore, si spostò verso il cornicione e si calò facilmente giù. La mente le viaggiava veloce e continuava a vederci qualcosa di poco chiaro: l’uomo misterioso aveva la missione di fermare qualcuno che, evidentemente, aveva la possibilità di creare scompiglio. Ma chi poteva essere? E la missione era per conto di chi? Nonostante il mutamento di Haredas, dubitava che tutto arrivasse dai saggi di Weatheria… e soprattutto, come poteva il sicario misterioso spostarsi da cielo a terra così facilmente? Loro avevano dovuto imboccare la Knock Up Stream per arrivare a Skypiea.  
Nami decise di appuntarsi dubbi e domande sulla sua agenda, in modo da ricordare tutto anche quando fosse ritornata dalla ciurma. Ora non aveva tempo da perdere: si era ripromessa di girare tutta l’isola alla ricerca di qualcosa di utile e, dopo le recenti scoperte, era ancora più intenzionata a capirci qualcosa. Per il momento non le sembravano informazioni di vitale importanza, però le facevano capire che c'era qualcos'altro al di là dell'immagine di semplice isoletta meteorologica; l'unica soluzione era indagare su quel mistero e cercare di risolverlo.  
Peccato che fosse praticamente impossibile scovare alcunché in un posto così piccolo...  
Lei era assolutamente convinta che le loro mete non fossero state scelte a caso, quindi anche la sua avrebbe dovuto aiutarla teoricamente a migliorare; ci aveva pensato per molto tempo ed era giunta alla conclusione che Kuma li avesse aiutati: a parte il dolore iniziale, erano ancora talmente deboli rispetto ai pirati del Nuovo Mondo che sarebbero stati sconfitti di sicuro; per non parlare dei mostri che c’erano nella Marina.  
«Perché mi hai mandato qui, Kuma?» Sibilò a se stessa, mentre vagava. Era così intenta a rimuginare che si accorse solo in extremis dell'uomo a limitare del bosco che le sbarrava la strada. Nami si nascose velocemente e cominciò a studiarlo: era molto alto e grosso, con le ali tipiche degli abitanti di Skypiea e un lungo mantello; stava parlando con qualcuno con un lumacofono portatile.  
«Allora, come è andata?» Stava dicendo la voce che non conosceva.  
«Male, ho fallito la missione. È praticamente impossibile avvicinarlo» spiegò dicendo le stesse cose che aveva detto anche a Haredas.  
«Lo immaginavo, ma non è così grave... Mi sarei stupito del contrario, visto che è uno degli uomini più imprendibili della storia» fece la voce. «E il vecchio?»  
«Mi ha dato un'altra possibilità. Però a questo punto non ho idea di dove sbattere la testa» replicò il suo amico gigantesco.  
La voce emise qualche versetto pensieroso «Ovviamente c'è la sua base, da qualche parte nel Nuovo Mondo. La sua terra natale è il Mare Orientale, ma a quanto pare non ci va da una vita» spiegò, mentre Nami sussultava: Rufy proveniva dal Mare Orientale, così come moltissimi altri pirati che conosceva... Chi stavano cercando?  
L'uomo di Skypiea annuì «Quindi il Nuovo Mondo... Non è mica così piccolo, eh» ironizzò.  
«Seguì le rotte non tracciate dai Log Pose dalla Red Line. Non viaggia mai sulle rotte conosciute e sicuramente starà tornando dal Mar Meridionale... So per certo che si sono incontrati» continuò e l'altro si stupì «Quante informazioni... Stare nella Marina giova!» Esclamò, con una risata possente.  
«Shh, maledizione! Ti ho detto mille volte di non parlare così apertamente...»  
«Sìsì, scusa» ribatté quello con gli occhi al cielo. «Allora vado. Buona fortuna».  
La voce sospirò «Già. Attento, non si tratta di uno alle prime armi».  
«Questo interessamento mi commuove... Lo so, conosco anch'io la sua fama».  
E attaccò.  
Nami aspettò che se ne fosse andato e intanto metteva in ordine le informazioni ricevute: l'uomo di Skypiea aveva la missione di fermare qualcuno di potente, che aveva il potere di sconvolgere il mondo e molti alleati; inoltre, era in combutta con uno della Marina. Quello voleva dire che esistevano molte più alleanze di quello che loro erano disposti a credere.  
Accidenti, aveva bisogno di altre informazioni!  
Come ultima spiaggia, decise di andare da Picos che gestiva la redazione meteorologica dell'isola: si trattava di brevi bollettini sul clima, ma era sicura che fosse in contatto con tutte le maggiori testate giornalistiche visto che era lui a inviargli suggerimenti, consigli e giudizi sul clima di tutti i mari.  
La piccola stazione era caotica e affollata, su un picco di nuvole al lato opposto della casa di Haredas; era il luogo perfetto per iniziare un'indagine discreta. Quando entrò, infatti, c'era solo Picos che rileggeva gli ultimi bollettini.  
«Ciao!»  
«Oh, Nami. Come vanno i tuoi studi?» Chiese, senza manco guardarla.  
Picos era un vecchietto, anche se per gli standard di Weatheria era uno dei più giovani, con pochi capelli e senza barba.  
Nami fece il suo miglior sorriso innocente «Benino. Ma migliorerò... Sono qui per ringraziarti delle informazioni che mi hai dato sulla guerra; sono state di fondamentale importanza!»  
In fondo era tutto vero: senza di lui, non avrebbe mai potuto leggere le notizie su Rufy e il suo messaggio sullo spostamento dell'incontro.  
Picos fece un gesto frettoloso «Sìsì, non preoccuparti.»  
«Non è che avresti altre informazioni, così per tenermi aggiornata...» provò a dire, in tono casuale.  
Picos abbassò gli occhialetti a mezzaluna sul naso e continuò a lavorare «Che tipo di informazioni?»  
«Mmh, sul mare Meridionale, ad esempio... Sai, ho alcuni amici che vivono lì...» aggiunse, tanto per dargli una scusa plausibile che però a lui mancò interessava, visto che gli lanciò un mazzo di carte senza fiatare. «Questi sono tutti i messaggi che provengono da quella zona... Guardali.»  
Nami si illuminò «Grazie!»  
Passò circa l'intero pomeriggio a spulciare le notizie, ma tanto non è che ci fosse molto da fare lì: il cortile di nuvole davanti alla redazione era silenzioso e solcato da un vento piacevole. Fu la penultima notizia a colpirla: la piccola foto mostrava il profilo di un'isola sconosciuta.  
 _«... l'intervento della Marina ha sedato l'ennesimo atto rivendicato dalla frangia rivoluzionaria di Baltigo nel Regno di Briss, Mare Meridionale.»_      
Nami lesse anche il post scriptum a penna che Picos era solito inserire quando era scettico per qualcosa. Infatti, la sua scrittura diceva: “Marina? Voci dicono che è stato Shanks il Rosso. Controllare le fonti (guardare bene la foto).”  
Nami si avvicinò per vedere meglio la foto e, in effetti, c'era il profilo di una nave con polena rossa, nell'angolo in basso. Con un squittio di sorpresa, fece cadere tutti i fogli: rivoluzionari o Shanks il Rosso... In entrambi i casi, se i misteriosi sicari fossero riusciti nell'impresa, quell'evento sarebbe stato capace di distruggere ancora una volta gli equilibri del mondo.  
   
 **Isola Greenstone, Arcipelago Boyn – Rotta Maggiore**  
Il piccolo villaggio si sviluppava tra le basse colline al centro dell’isola e probabilmente era persino invisibile dal mare. Usopp pensò che, se Heracles non l’avesse nominato per puro caso la sera prima, neanche l’avrebbe notato; viveva nella foresta di Greenstone da qualche settimana ormai e, anche se era stato impegnato con gli allenamenti, si era chiesto come mai l’isola fosse totalmente disabitata… il fatto che Heracles non gli avesse mai parlato del vicino villaggio era strano, soprattutto perché passavano metà del tempo a cacciare cibo per sopravvivere.  
«Ok, è ora di fare un giro!» Esclamò entusiasta, saltando giù dall’enorme albero _mangiauomo_ ; in realtà passava anche metà del tempo a inventarsi nomi strani per la vegetazione, ma non era colpa sua se quel posto era folle! L’albero su cui si era arrampicato, ad esempio, aveva dei grossi fiori gialli che solo dopo aveva scoperto essere cannibali – per la precisione, dopo aver rischiato la morte un paio di volte. Ormai poteva quasi dire di esserci abituato, però andare in un posto in cui non doveva guardarsi costantemente i piedi ogni secondo era un sollievo.  
Anche da vicino, poteva vedere che il villaggio era rappresentato in realtà solo da case di paglia e mattoni con pochi negozi spogli e pochi ornamenti; non voleva sbagliarsi, ma sembrava un posto piuttosto semplice e tranquillo.  
«Oh, un’officina!» Esclamò entusiasta; Heracles gli aveva insegnato a creare armi con ogni materiale, ma forse poteva approfittarne per prendere un po’ di metallo e usarlo per rendere il suo arsenale più forte; doveva avere ancora qualche berry datogli da Nami per le sue compere. Probabilmente in quel caso l’avrebbe perdonato se avesse speso un po’ di più.  
«Devo riuscire a trovare il materiale per la super fionda…»  
Da quando aveva letto la cronaca della guerra e aveva scoperto che suo padre aveva costruito un’arma più precisa e solida della vecchia, il suo scopo era diventato costruire qualcosa che potesse competere. Il suo sogno era da sempre quello di diventare un coraggioso uomo di mare, ma da qualche tempo si scopriva desideroso di dimostrare anche a suo padre cosa valeva; sapeva da sempre che faceva parte della ciurma di Shanks il Rosso, ma la loro ultima apparizione era stata a dir poco formidabile. Peccato non fosse così facile fare grandi progressi con le invenzioni in un’isola sommersa dalle piante.  
Provò a entrare nell’officina col suo miglior sorriso gioviale, ma non vi trovò nessuno.  
«Ehi, c’è qualcuno?» Chiese perplesso, guardandosi intorno. Era strano, perché il negozio era aperto e non era possibile che qualcuno lo avesse abbandonato a quel modo. «Ehilà?!»  
Si accorse abbastanza facilmente della presenza di qualcuno dietro al bancone, così lanciò fulmineamente una delle sue sfere esplosive che a contatto con la parete esplose spargendo fumo ovunque.  
«Ahh! Basta mi arrendo!» Esclamò una voce, proprio quando lui era già pronto a lanciargli qualche altra nuova diavoleria.  
«Chi sei?» Domandò, tenendolo sotto tiro con la cerbottana.  
In realtà era facile capire di chi si trattasse, visto che la foto dietro di lui lo ritraeva come Augustus, mastro ferraio. Restava solo da capire perché si fosse nascosto al suo arrivo.  
«Cosa ti serve? I-io posso darti tutto quello che vuoi…» replicò quello, spaventato a morte.  
Usopp abbassò l’arma con aria perplessa «Perché sei così spaventato?»  
L’uomo lo fissò «Tu non fai parte della guardia reale?»  
«Guardia reale?!»  
Augustus si guardò intorno, poi chiuse le porte del negozio «È impossibile che tu sia arrivato qui dal mare, senza l’accettazione imperiale».  
«Ma io, veramente…» balbettò, mentre veniva trascinato nel retro. Lì c’erano due ragazzi che giocavano a carte; quando li videro entrare si alzarono di scatto,  estraendo le armi.  
«Ehi, ehi calmatevi! Io non ho fatto nulla!» Cominciò a esclamare Usopp, agitando le braccia davanti a sé.  
«Allora cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Da dove vieni?»  
I due ragazzi lo fecero sedere con la forza e gli puntarono due spade alla gola, facendolo sudare freddo; raccontare tutta la storia era fuori discussione, ma non poteva neanche rischiare la morte in quel modo. Doveva tornare dalla sua ciurma.  
«Ecco, io…»  
«Hai detto che non fai parte della guardia reale, ma questo non è possibile!» Sbottò Augustus, agitato. «Su quest’isola vige la monarchia assoluta e niente si muove che non sia approvato dal re…»  
Usopp pensò a Heracles e al fatto che dubitava che fosse stato approvato, ma forse era meglio non parlare di lui; doveva inventarsi una bugia abbastanza credibile e alla svelta.  
«E se fosse una spia?» Sussurrò uno dei ragazzi, prima che potesse aprire bocca.  
«Una spia di chi?»  
«Magari dell’eroe! Potrebbe essere pronto a tornare!» Rispose l’altro, ottimista.  
Augustus fece un verso di scherno «Voi e le vostre storie! Nessuno sta venendo a salvarci, cercate di capirlo una volta e per tutte!»  
Usopp ghignò perché forse aveva avuto l’idea perfetta; tossì eloquentemente, poi cominciò a ridere «Le coperture sono fatte per rimanere segrete, ragazzi…»  
«Eh?»  
«Eh già, sono proprio io il vostro eroe!»  
Gli altri tre lo guardarono con espressioni che variavano tra il perplesso e lo sconvolto, soprattutto perché così legato e con quel nasone non faceva poi tutta quest’impressione.  
«Scusami se te lo dico, ma non sembri proprio un eroe» Fece infatti uno dei garzoni.  
L’altro annuì «E poi ti sei fatto catturare troppo facilmente per essere un eroe…»  
Usopp scosse la testa «Il mio compito è proteggervi non sconfiggervi, quindi non ho reagito…»  
I tre si guardarono come se a pensarci, così continuò «E per non farmi scoprire nel caso ci fosse la guardia reale, sono riuscito a farmi portare nel retro per parlare con voi. Sono stato un bravo attore, eh?» Cominciò a vantarsi, sicuro di sé.  
Augustus si grattò la testa, indeciso sul da farsi «Dove sei adesso? Dove vivi?»  
Usopp batté le palpebre e capì che in quel caso non poteva mentire più di tanto visto che non conosceva molto dell’isola «Foresta delle prelibatezze» sussurrò, sperando fosse la risposta giusta.  
Questa volta notò perfettamente lo strano sguardo che si rivolsero e, quando lo liberarono, capì che era salvo anche se non sapeva precisamente il perché.  
«Be-bene. Così potrò aiutarvi» disse solo, senza davvero capire cosa fare.  
Augustus gli sorrise un po’ troppo affabilmente per essere sincero «Sì, signor Eroe… se potesse, quando torna indietro, dire alla… alla foresta sì, che avremmo bisogno di aiuto…» cominciò a dire, mentre lo spingeva fuori.  
«Ma di cosa state parlando?»  
«La foresta lo sa! Ditegli che lo stiamo aspettando, grazie!» Esclamarono in tre, richiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle.  
Una volta fuori, Usopp pensò bene di ritornarsene nel folto del bosco che era mille volte meglio, senza però dimenticare le loro strane parole: era solo quando aveva nominato la foresta che avevano cambiato atteggiamento. Quando raccontò tutto a Heracles, pensò quasi gli morisse davanti per infarto.  
«Sei andato al villaggio?!» Urlò, scattando in piedi.  
Usopp annuì, mentre mangiava una ciotola di frutti raccolti dal primo albero; era diventato un esperto a riconoscere quelli sani da quelli potenzialmente velenosi «Già, è stato folle…»  
Heracles sospirò «Cosa ti hanno detto alla fine? Le parole precise…»  
«Mmh, hanno detto che hanno bisogno di aiuto e aspettano».  
«Quello che temevo…»  
Usopp lo guardò prendere la spada che non usava mai «Di chi stavano parlando?»  
«Di me. Sono io l’eroe, se così si può dire».  
«Che cosa?!» Esclamò Usopp, facendo cadere il pranzo. «Cosa hai fatto?»  
L’uomo scosse la testa, ributtò la spada dov’era e si alzò «È una lunga storia».  
«Beh, io non ho niente da fare al momento…»  
«Tu devi allenarti! O te lo sei dimenticato?» Lo sgridò, guardandolo male.  
Usopp prese un’espressione sofferente «Sìsì, però mi verrà la “malattia della curiosità” se non me lo spieghi e poi combatterò male!»  
«Sei un piccolo imbroglione… e va bene, però ti avverto: non è una storia così interessante. Un tempo, l’isola era governata dal Re Tyno e la sua famiglia; erano malvagi e vessavano la popolazione in ogni modo… io li ho semplicemente liberati; a quel tempo facevo parte della guardia reale e mi fu piuttosto semplice lavorare dall’interno per cacciarli…»  
Usopp annuì entusiasta «E ora perché sei nella foresta?»  
«Questa è la parte più triste… qualche anno dopo, il re tornò al potere e io fui esiliato come traditore. In realtà dovevano condannarmi a morte, ma sono riuscito a sfuggirgli… e come vedi, ho imparato ad adattarmi» spiegò ironico, guardandosi intorno.  
«Oh… ma se erano odiati anche dal popolo, come hanno fatto a tornare al potere?» Chiese ancora Usopp e Heracles gli rivolse un sorrisino «Non lo so!»  
«Come _non lo sai?!_ » Urlò, alzandosi in piedi.  
L’altro scrollò le spalle «Non l’ho mai saputo… occorre molto potere per riportare un governo rovesciato dal popolo al potere e sono in pochi ad averlo, in questo mondo…»  
Prima che Heracles potesse rispondere, delle urla dal villaggio attirarono la loro attenzione e si affrettarono ad arrampicarsi sul primo albero più alto per vedere: dal mare piatto come una tavola, una bandiera bianca svettava nel cielo azzurro e senza nuvole. Usopp inforcò gli occhiali binocolo e quasi gli venne un infarto alla vista del logo sulla bandiera.  
«Cosa diavolo ci fa una nave della Marina qui?!»  
   
 **Isola Momoiro, Regno Kamabacca – Rotta Maggiore**  
«Maledizione…»  
Quella era la decima volta che perdeva e ormai non ce la faceva più.  
«Tutto bene, tesoruccio?»  
«Non ci provare nemmeno a chiamarmi a quel modo, maledetto!» Sbottò, alzandosi di scatto.  
La _ragazza_ di fronte a lui accavallò elegantemente le gambe e lo guardò con aria di sufficienza «Che bel caratterino eh, dovresti imparare al rilassarti…»  
Sanji si trattenne a stento da mollargli un calcio e si risedette, tornando a guardare la scacchiera: ora, lui sapeva di essere un tipo intelligente e capace ma quelle… quelle _donne_ lo distraevano! Sentiva le loro risatine stupide e lo sapeva che lo prendevano in giro, approfittando della sua debolezza.  
«Ok, mi arrendo» grugnì, con un sospiro, mentre tutto il loro pubblico esultava.  
Quell’isola era un inferno per lui e si prefissava di far sapere cosa ne pensava a Kuma il prima possibile. Non solo lo aveva separato dalla propria ciurma e aveva fermato il loro viaggio, ma si era anche permesso di scagliarlo nell’unica isola in cui, di fatto, non c’erano donne! A parte _loro,_ ovviamente. Ovunque si girasse non vedeva altro che barbe, peli, vestiti meravigliosamente femminili indossati da persone con fisici orrendi. Essì che lui non voleva giudicare, ma lì si esagerava.  
«Sanjiii, che ne dici di un’altra partitina?» Lo richiamò una vocina tra le risate.  
Un altro tono melenso e avrebbe sterminato tutti, se lo sentiva.  
Fortunatamente per lui, dopo settimane e settimane di agonia, arrivò qualcuno a interrompere quel gioco a senso unico.  
«Ragazze!» Esclamò una di loro, spalancando la porta della sala. «Iva è tornato!»  
Tutti i presenti si pietrificarono un istante, per poi prorompere in grida di gioia che quasi gli spaccarono un timpano.  
«Ma che…?» Cominciò, ma tutti gli altri avevano già cominciato a correre verso l’ingresso, dove una piccola imbarcazione stava ormeggiando. Sanji roteò lo sguardo con uno sbuffo e, dato che comunque non aveva niente da fare, li seguì rimanendo un attimo sorpreso dallo stravagante abbigliamento del  nuovo venuto.  
«Gvazie, gvazie!»  
«E quello chi è?»  
«Quello? Quello dici?! È la nostra Regina, l’unica e inimitabile!» Sbottò Tessa, accanto a lui. «Dovresti inginocchiarti di fonte a Ivankov!»  
«Già, è meravigliosa…» fece un’altra, con aria sognante.  
Sanji sbuffò e si allungò a guardare meglio: eppure aveva un’aria familiare, sebbene non ricordasse di preciso dove l’avesse incontrata; forse un giornale… ma certo! Era arrivata con Rufy a Marineford da Impel Down!  
«Ehi, tu eri a Marineford con il mio Capitano!» Esclamò, silenziando la folla.  
Ivankov si girò dalla sua parte «Chi a pavlato?»  
Sanji si fece largo tra la folla e la fissò «Io».  
«E savesti?» Fece Iva, adocchiandolo con curiosità.  
«Mi chiamo Sanji e sono il cuoco della ciurma di Rufy» rispose con sicurezza.  
«Oh, Rufy eh… sì, ho avuto il piacere di conoscerlo…» replicò Iva, mentre si incamminava all’interno del palazzo.  
«Qui le notizie si sono interrotte, come sta? Dov’è?» Gli chiese velocemente.  
Iva gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita, poi si accomodò sul suo scranno, contenta di essere finalmente a casa, anche se per poco «Quanta impazienza…»  
«Rispondimi, maledizione!»  
«Calmati, calmati… Mugiwara-boy sta benissimo ed è al sicuro» spiegò, ripensando alla strana ciurma col sommergibile, a Jimbe e a Reyleigh; quel ragazzo aveva la strabiliante capacità di trascinare tutti nel suo sogno, nel trovare appoggio ovunque e in qualsiasi fazione.  
 _In quello era esattamente come suo padre._  
Sanji si rilassò, visibilmente sollevato.  
«E ora dimmi: che ci fai tu sulla mia isola, esattamente?» Gli fece, ben sapendo che forse la risposta già la conosceva. Sanji prese a fumare come ogni volta che era nervoso ed emise uno verso di disprezzo «Aha, quel maledetto della Flotta sei Sette» borbottò, senza stupirlo particolarmente.  
Ovviamente era stato Kuma a inviarlo lì. Stava solo da capire il perché.  
Ivankov sorrise «Oh, quindi devo dedurre che è stato Batholomew Kuma a inviarti qui?»  
Sanji tornò a fissarlo, stupito «Lo conosci?!»  
Il sorriso gli si allargò sul volto «Meglio di quanto immagini».  
Un’esplosione li distolse dal discorso e entrambi si precipitarono alla grossa terrazza che sovrastava l’isola. Un’imbarcazione si stava avvicinando a grande velocità e poca fermezza, come se gli occupanti non fosse in grado di manovrarla. Sia Sanji e Ivankov si sforzarono di guardare meglio e entrambi rimasero stupiti, chi per un motivo chi per un altro, di vedere proprio loro sul ponte di comando.  
«Cosa ci fanno _loro_ qui?» Esclamarono entrambi.  
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho pensato di scrivere note diversificate per ogni “pezzetto”; ovviamente qui si tratta dei primi membri della ciurma, in ordine di quando hanno conosciuto Rufy.
> 
> \- Per quanto riguarda Zoro: l’idea che fosse arrivato sull’isola di Mihawk mi ha sempre perplesso, così come la presenza di Perona che mi è sembrata un po’ messa lì a caso. Ovviamente ho deciso di modificare alcuni aspetti: Perona avrà un ruolo molto più importante; non ho inserito l’esercito di scimmie perché, beh, essenzialmente non mi è piaciuta come idea.
> 
> \- E ora Nami: l’idea dell’isola sospesa mi ha fatto pensare a una miriade di idee e teorie… ovviamente preferisco le cose ingarbugliate al semplice stupido del meteo. La mia idea è considerare che tutti loro si trovino invischiati in tutte le altre vicende del mondo e non completamente isolati. Quindi anche Nami segue questo principio: ci sono un po’ di segretucci anche qui e mi piacerebbe conoscere le vostre teorie al riguardo! Comunque si capirà tutto a tempo debito…  
> \- Per quanto riguarda Usopp, so che la storia raccontata da Heracles è un po’ frettolosa, ma in realtà la mia idea è di risolvere tutto con due capitoli al massimo per membro. Un po’ sulla falsa riga di Oda che, mi pare, abbia scritto solo due miniavventure per membro. Le parti filler dell’anime non le ho del tutto considerate, non mi piacevano francamente. Comunque era necessario arrivare al punto clou, perché da qui la storia sarà fondamentale, quindi la storia generica di Heracles è importante, ma poteva essere anche solo punteggiata.  
> \- Ammetto che la parte di Sanji è un po’ spoglia, ma c’è un motivo. Il prossimo capitolo vedrà gli altri quattro membri della ciurma e le loro destinazioni, poi ci sarà un capitolo unitario dedicato al loro ritorno a Shabondi, quindi appunto ogni ministoria è divisa in solo due pezzi. Anche perché bisogna andare avanti, insomma!
> 
> Questo capitolo era ovviamente necessario, ma forse non è così ricco di informazioni… che ne pensate? Sapete che adoro le teorie eccetera :P  
> Ah, sottolineo che per i nomi ho usato quelli originali del manga (Kamabacca e non Kamabakka, Boyn e non Boeing). E buh, niente.  
> Il prossimo si intitolerà Mugiwara divided [II]: ovviamente riprenderà le storie di Chopper, Franky, Robin e Brook. Anche le loro, anzi forse di più, saranno moolto diverse dall’originale.


	4. Mugiwara divided [II]

**Isola del Tesoro, regno degli Uccelli – Mar Meridionale**  
Anche se Chopper era ormai abituato al gracchiare stonato degli uccelli giganti dell’isola, gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto sentirli chiamare dai loro nidi sulle ripide alture: avevano voci talmente potenti da far tremare i grossi alberi della Foresta Scura, allarmando anche la tribù che vi viveva.  
Ormai viveva lì da abbastanza tempo da sapere dove accamparsi per evitare sia gli uni che gli altri; la guerra tra animali e uomini aveva raggiunto proporzioni spaventose e lui che non apparteneva completamente a nessuno dei due regni, non aveva ancora capito che dovesse fare. Per ora si limitava a evitare qualsiasi coinvolgimento.  
Quella mattina aveva deciso di spostarsi verso Sud perché aveva trovato alcuni manuali abbandonati in una capanna del villaggio che parlava di “strane piante miracolose”; forse potevano essere utili per le sue ricerche sulla medicina universale.  
«Uff, è ora di risposarsi» rantolò, tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte. Camminava sempre tantissimo su quell’isola che non era poi così piccola; inoltre, non avendo nessuno con cui lamentarsi, passava il tempo a stringere i denti e temprarsi.  
Dopotutto era proprio quello il senso di essersi separati: essere più forti per il Nuovo Mondo, per i loro sogni. Solo pensare a tutti i potenti uomini che Rufy aveva incontrato durante la guerra di Marineford gli faceva capire la necessità di diventare più forte e più combattivo. Fu solo quando si sedette e aprì il sacco per il cibo, si rese conto che c’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava: c’era troppo _silenzio._  
Chopper si alzò di scatto e annusò l’aria tutt’intorno; per qualche motivo gli uccelli avevano smesso di richiamarsi e tutte le chiome degli alberi sembravano essersi cristallizzate nel vento.  
«C’è qualcuno?» Cominciò con un pigolio, prima di raddrizzarsi e ricordarsi la promessa che aveva fatto a Rufy. Doveva essere più coraggioso.  
«Fatevi avanti!»  
Un movimento alle sue spalle lo spaventò, ma incredibilmente si trattava di uno dei soldati che aveva cercato di mangiarlo al suo arrivo.  
«Ehi, ma…» provò a richiamarlo, ma quello scappò nella direzione opposta urlando.  
 Quella zona era troppo all’interno della foresta per essere parte del loro territorio e, per la verità, era anche per lo la prima volta che ci entrava. Doveva esserci qualcosa che impediva loro di arrivare fin là a procacciarsi cibo o legna, eppure credeva che l’isola fosse disabitata a parte per gli animali e la tribù. Provò a ispezionare la zona e si rese conto che avvertiva una strana sensazione, come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando; prese il sacco e s’incamminò nella direzione da cui era arrivato il soldato, seguendo l’olfatto che gli indicava un odore strano e mai sentito. Dopo circa mezz’ora sentì un nuovo fruscio e capì di essere seguito, ma la cosa non lo impensieriva: se avessero voluto attaccarlo, l’avrebbero già fatto visto che era relativamente disarmato e solo.  
Per lo più lo sosteneva la curiosità e la volontà di scoprire qualcosa che potesse poi aiutarlo a tornare dalla sua ciurma con qualcosa di diverso, magari una nuova capacità.  
Quando passò un’altra ora di cammino e cominciò a pensare di essersi irrimediabilmente perso, sentì lo scorrere dell’acqua di una sorgente e vide una strana luce luminosa in un ampio spazio tra la folta vegetazione di fronte a lui. Da quella parte gli alberi erano così rigogliosi e intricati da creare una specie di muraglia, ma in quell’anfratto poteva facilmente scorgere una radura spaziosa e, soprattutto, luminosa.  
Chopper sorrise vittorioso e quasi dimenticò la sinistra sensazione di poco prima, buttandosi incautamente nel varco e restando sconvolto a quella vista: di fronte a lui, nel bel mezzo della spiazzato disseminato di foglie, c’era un enorme poignee griffe che gettava luce dorata tutt’intorno; la scritta era la stessa misteriosa e antica di quelli incontrati ad Alabasta e Skypiea e ovviamente lui non era in grado di leggerla. Tuttavia, quella vista non poteva fare altro che trasmettergli una sorta di timore reverenziale, unito al percezione precisa che, qualunque cosa avesse spaventato il soldato, fosse legato a quell’oggetto misterioso. Con un’ultima occhiata scioccata, Chopper vi si sedette davanti e aprì l’agenda, cercando di trascrivere quanti più dettagli potessero servire a Robin per le sue ricerche.  
Più scriveva, più si chiedeva cosa ci facesse un poignee griffe lì, in un isola all’apparenza piccola e sconosciuta, dispersa nel Mare Meridionale; fino a quel momento, gli era sembrato che gli altri fossero in luoghi di una certa rilevanza mitica o storica, mentre adesso… probabilmente c’era ancora molto che non conoscevano di quel mondo.  
Dopo aver trascritto tutto quello che poteva, anche quello che non poteva capire, chiuse l’agenda con un tremolio lungo la spina dorsale; praticamente fremeva dalla voglia di conoscere qualcosa di più, ma purtroppo erano davvero poche le persone capaci di leggere quelle parole; si promise di tornare a studiarlo più e più volte, magari imparando i simboli in modo che Robin potesse tradurli attraverso di lui. Con quel nuovo proposito in mente si rialzò con nuova energia e si avvicinò al grosso blocco notando, sulla sua sinistra, un blocco più piccolo di un bianco accecante; era come una piccola lapide.  
Fece appena qualche passo a toccare la sconnessa superficie di marmo, cercando di intravedere il nome cancellato dalle intemperie, che qualcosa lo colpì alle spalle e tutto diventò nero.  
   
 **Isola Karakuri, regno di Barjimoa – Rotta Maggiore**  
L’isola di quel _dottore pazzo_ della Marina era il posto perfetto per iniziare il suo progetto di rinnovamento. Dall’incidente con il Puffing Tom aveva deciso che, se proprio non poteva tornare indietro, avrebbe rivoluzionato il proprio corpo rendendolo sempre migliore. Se farlo per mare era difficoltoso, quello era il posto giusto per fare sul serio: non c’era nulla in quel laboratorio che poteva dire inutile, niente che non era meno che geniale. Quell’uomo doveva essere davvero fuori dal normale.  
«Ok, al lavoro!» Esclamò, guardandosi intorno.  
Il piano era raccogliere tutte le cose che potessero servirgli e, intanto, ispezionare anche l’intera zona: potevano esserci un mucchio di cose interessanti abbandonate lì nella polvere; arrivò a un grosso portellone sigillato che riuscì ad aprire solo con un colpo ben assestato e si ritrovò in un lungo corridoio monotono.  
«Delle celle… cool!» Esclamò, mentre lanciava un’occhiata alle numerose stanze che punteggiavano il corridoio; ognuna era diversa dall’altra, però tutte erano rivestite di uno strano materiale scuro e compatto. Ormai erano quasi tutte vuote, fatta eccezione per qualche tavolo operatorio sommerso da cianfrusaglie, però continuava comunque a stupirlo la grandezza e la precisione di quel posto: tutto sembrava essere esattamente dove doveva e c’erano tanti di quegli strumenti strani che, a confronto, lui era un pivellino.  
Comunque fu l’ultima stanza quella più interessante: rispetto alle altre sembrava un vero e proprio studio, caldo e accogliente; in un angolo c’era una scrivania ingombra di documenti, uno schedario che decise al volo di analizzare e un attaccapanni con dei camici.  
«E questo cos’è?» Si allungò a spostare una giacca e osservò bene il mantello appeso al pomello arrugginito: era bianco, con degli strani disegni sul bordo che gli ricordavano qualcosa di indefinibile, qualcosa che aveva visto e che aveva spostato in un angolo remoto della sua memoria.  
«Bah, sarà una cavolata» decise, scrollando le spalle. Un scricchiolio sinistro lo richiamò verso l’armadio della stanza nel quale, sotto strati di vestiti ammuffiti, c’era una specie di robot. Franky lo osservò per qualche attimo, indeciso sulla forma: sembrava una specie di piccola talpa con l’elmetto e i baffi. Bizzarro.  
Per quale motivo uno dei più grandi geni del Governo doveva passare il suo tempo a creare una cosa del genere? Notando che questo aveva una specie di sistema sul tronco, allungò una mano per attivarlo ma, appena premette il piccolo pulsante giallo nel mezzo, un’esplosione lo fece sussultare.  
«Che diamine…?» Lanciando un’ultima occhiata al robottino, Franky compì la strada a ritroso, correndo verso l’entrata; le esplosioni provenivano dallo spiazzato innevato che circondava il laboratorio altrimenti desolato. Se c’era qualcuno che cercava guai, sicuramente non era una buona notizia per lui.  
Nel frattempo, all’esterno della cupola d’acciaio, qualcuno leggeva con una certa indifferenza il cartello di ingresso vietato che lo stesso Vegapunk aveva piantato molti anni prima.  
«Come se servisse a qualcosa…» stava mormorando lo sconosciuto, prima di essere raggiunto da un’altra persona incappucciata.  
«Sempre stato uno così socievole e simpatico…» ironizzò, mentre il primo roteava lo sguardo.  
«Piantala, siamo qui per una missione ricordi? Allora, c’è qualcuno o no?»  
Un terzo li raggiunse correndo, poi srotolò una pergamena lasciata cadere da un uccello messaggero «I nostri informatori dicono che qualche settimana fa qualcuno è precipitato dal cielo, fracassando il soffitto del laboratorio».  
«Quindi non si tratta certo di lui» concluse l’altro, tornando a guardare il portellone di ingresso.  
«Per quanto sia sempre stato un eccentrico, dubito che abbia in uso di entrare nei suoi laboratori in questo modo».  
«Un’altra battuta e ti rispedisco alla base, Tellem. Se Vegapunk non è qui, perché ci sarebbe qualcuno nel suo laboratorio? Cosa stanno cercando?» Ribatté, stizzito.  
Gli altri due si lanciarono un’occhiata «La Marina» provò a dire uno, condensando tutto l’odio che provava per quel nome.  
Il secondo scrollò la testa e riguardò la pergamena «La lettera ci informa anche di questo: pare che un pirata con un certo potere abbia disperso una ciurma in vari angoli del mondo e uno sia finito qui…»  
«Il frutto Nikyu Nikyu!» Esclamò il primo. «Dunque è così… sapete qual è il nostro scopo. Chiunque sia, deve allontanarsi dal laboratorio a qualsiasi costo…»  
Proprio in quell’istante, la zazzera blu di Franky fece capolino dalla porta.  
«Eccolo…» sibilò uno dei tre, per poi scattare all’attacco seguito a ruota da un altro incappucciato.  
Franky se ne accorse appena in tempo e riuscì a fermare i due bastoni che brandivano con la forza delle braccia; nonostante fosse molto forte, riuscì a percepire il rinculo che quel colpo gli causò e capì perfettamente che quello non era legno normale.  
«Cosa diavolo volete?»  
Un incappucciato roteò il bastone sulla testa e si mise in posizione d’attacco «Questo posto non è affar tuo. Vattene e non ti verrà fatto alcun male».  
Franky digrignò i denti «Nient’affatto! _Weapons Left»_ gridò, mentre il polso destro si apriva a sparare una potente cannonata che i due evitarono facilmente.  
Mentre i tre lottavano, il terzo uomo misterioso osservava la scena con interesse, analizzando lo strano sconosciuto dai capelli bizzarri; fu a un certo punto, quando uno dei suoi colleghi stava per sferrare un colpo abbastanza forte da atterrarlo, che urlò.  
«Fermatevi!»  
Gli altri due si paralizzarono «Kauma?!»  
L’altro osservò Franky per qualche altro istante, poi fece cenno agli altri due di allontanarsi prima di sparire velocemente verso la città. Franky non ebbe il tempo di dire o fare nulla, che gli altri due sparirono come lampi nella tempesta.  
«Cosa diavolo è successo?» Borbottò, più confuso che mai.  
«Padrone?» Una vocina sottile alle sue spalle lo fece girare di scatto »Eh?»  
Tuttavia non c’era nessuno… o almeno così credeva, fino a quando una piccola manina di metallo non gli tirò i pantaloni: era il robot dell’armadio, quello che doveva aver azionato prima delle esplosioni.  
«Ohi…» mormorò, non sapendo bene che fare.  
«Padroni andati via?» Fece ancora con la vocina acuta, indicando la strada dove erano spariti i tre uomini. Franky inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò nella stessa direzione.  
D’accordo, cosa c’era sotto a tutta quella storia?  
   
 **Nave Bianca – Qualche punto imprecisato della Rotta Maggiore.**  
Robin osservò l’infrangersi delle onde sul legno chiaro della paratia con distaccato interesse; gli ultimi avvenimenti erano ancora troppo densi di dubbi per poter essere analizzati in uno sguardo d’insieme: la divisione della ciurma, quella strana isola, il salvataggio, i rivoluzionari, la Guerra di Marineford e il messaggio di Rufy… avvenimenti gettati l’uno sull’altro senza spiegazione apparente a fare da collante, senza un filo conduttore da poter seguire.  
«Dove stiamo andando?» Provò a chiedere a uno dei militanti, anche se sapeva che era inutile.  
«Aspettiamo il comandante» disse solo quello, con tranquillità. Non c’era la stessa subordinazione rispettosa e ordinata della Marina o l’inferiorità sprezzante della Baroque Works; era come un semplice dato di fatto: tutti contribuivano, tutti erano legati allo stesso ideale, ma l’unico che sapeva dove si andava e cosa si faceva era Dragon.  
E tutti sembravano esserne felici.  
Robin sospirò, tuttavia dei passi sul ponte le fecero capire che finalmente non doveva più aspettare: con una certa emozione, celata dal solito sguardo indifferente che aveva esercitato nel corso degli anni, Robin vide Monkey D. Dragon avvicinarsi a lei con passo svelto e sicuro.  
«Nico Robin, finalmente ci incontriamo» esordì, allungandole la mano.  
Robin la strinse quasi senza esitazione, trovandola innaturalmente fredda «Potrei dire lo stesso».  
L’uomo annuì, con un ghigno «Per quanto mi riguarda, posso dire che ti seguo da molto tempo» fece, invitandola a spostarsi con lui verso due sedie poste a poppa della nave.  
 Al suo sguardo perplesso, rise. «Non vado mai in ufficio. Bisogna tenere d’occhio il mare».  
Bastarono poche parole, una risate e una stretta di mano a farle capire perché quell’uomo fosse così seguito: ogni cosa in lui sprigionava una sorta di potere, ma era sicura non si trattasse di vero e proprio Haki; piuttosto una naturale capacità di affascinare le persone. Era la stessa capacità che ritrovava in Rufy ma in quantità e qualità molto ridotte, latenti. Era sicura che Dragon sapesse bene come sfruttarla e, a differenza del figlio, fosse scevro di una qualsivoglia forma di ingenuità.  
«Analizzare le persone è il primo passo per comprenderle» le fece, cogliendola in fallo.  
«Perché mi osservavi?»  Provò a chiedere, intuendo che passare subito al “tu” fosse la mossa più saggia.  
Dragon sorrise enigmaticamente e si allungò sulla sedia «Lo faccio ancora. Diciamo che sono queste capacità di osservazione a interessarmi. Ma sei una figlia di Ohara, non poteva essere altrimenti».  
Robin sussultò a quella frase e, involontariamente, gli rivolse uno sguardo gelido «Conoscevi mia madre?»  
«Certo» rispose tranquillamente lui, stupendola. «E anche tutti gli studiosi… quell’isola era una concentrazione di genio puro».  
Robin cominciò a sentire il cuore batterle in petto, talmente forte che le assordava l’udito; inghiottì un po’ di saliva, spaventata all’idea di quello che stava per chiedere «Tu… tu conosci tutta la storia?»  
Dragon le lanciò un’occhiata, poi incrociò le braccia al petto inclinando il capo da un lato, come per studiare i suoi gesti «Intendi il vero motivo del Buster Call? Le scoperte di tua madre e di tutti gli altri?»  
Robin annuì lentamente, mentre l’altro sospirava «Sì» annunciò con circospezione. «Ma non te le rivelerò».  
Il mare proruppe tra loro con un rumore assordante, risucchiando il silenzio che calò a quella risposta.  
«Non fraintendermi: potremmo metterci qui e potrei raccontarti ogni cosa; probabilmente non ci metterei più di un’ora. Ma tu sei davvero sicura che vorresti sapere in questo modo?» La fissò con sguardo penetrante e Robin chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo mentre il cuori si tranquillizzava.  
«No. No, non voglio. Ho avuto la mia tentazione a Shabondi e ho già preso le mie decisioni: continuerò il viaggio e scoprirò tutto ciò che c’è da scoprire».  
Dragon sorrise, come se approvasse quella risposta «Immagino che Silver Reyleigh sia stato d’accordo».  
Robin spalancò gli occhi di scatto e pensò che, probabilmente, quell’uomo sapeva molto di più di quello che avrebbe dovuto; tutto quello che c’era da sapere nel mondo.  
«Ogni verità a tempo debito, Nico Robin. Anche se la storia è sempre quella, chi la impugna può avere il potere di trasformarla a proprio piacimento, fino a distruggerla» disse ancora. Si fissarono per un lungo attimo e Robin annuì di nuovo, perché capiva perfettamente; probabilmente l’intero corso della sua vita, la sua intera esistenza, tutta la sua visione del mondo e delle relazioni… tutto dipendeva da quella storia. Come aveva detto Dragon, in un’ora avrebbe potuto conoscere ciò che, forse, avrebbe conosciuto tra molti anni ancora, dopo una miriade di avventure e di pericoli e di delusioni e di fallimenti.  
Certo, la storia era sempre quella. Ma sarebbe stata la stessa cosa?  
«Rufy» fece all’improvviso lui, come a ricordarsi di qualcosa.  
Il lieve sorriso sparì dalle labbra di Robin «Siamo stati divisi» spiegò brevemente, con una nota di rimpianto. Tuttavia notò lo stesso la strana scintilla che s’impadronì per un attimo dello sguardo dell’uomo; sembrava come se… _come se sapesse._  
«Lo so» replicò soltanto, poi continuò. «Come già detto, ti seguo da molto tempo. Vi seguo da molto tempo».  
Ovviamente non aveva pensato al rapporto che intercorreva tra il loro Capitano e Dragon, anche se avrebbe dovuto: era comunque suo figlio, era normale che da lontano seguisse le sue vicende. Dragon sospirò e si alzò, dandole le spalle per avvicinarsi alla paratia.  
«Sta bene. Rufy è molto, molto forte» fece lei, con tono distaccato ma con la volontà di rassicurarlo senza essere intrusiva.  
Dragon sorrise lievemente mentre osservava il mare, poi fu silenzio per qualche attimo.  
«Stiamo andando a Baltigo, lì c’è nostro Quartier Generale» cominciò a spiegarle e lei si avvicinò, affiancandolo. «Ho richiamato i generali delle mie armate per un meeting straordinario; gli ultimi cambiamenti richiedono nuove misure» continuò, poi le lanciò un’altra occhiata. «Puoi partecipare, se ti interessa. Potresti venire a conoscenze di numerose informazioni, molte delle quali top secret  nella maggior parte dei regni del mondo intero. Potresti persino venire a conoscenza di alcun avvenimenti precedenti all’epoca moderna e che appartengono alla guerra oscura».  
«Intendi dire il secolo di vuoto?» Chiese lei, con un nuovo sussulto.  
Stare accanto a un uomo con un tale bagaglio di conoscenza era qualcosa di sconvolgente.  
Dragon sorrise, con indulgenza «I più la chiamano così. Però ti avverto: solo le alte cariche della mia armata possono parteciparvi; se entri nel sistema, rimani nel sistema».  
Robin annuì «Se non accetto?»  
«Ti farò sbarcare dove più preferisci, puoi tornare dalla tua ciurma o fare quello che vuoi. Tuttavia questo incontro non si ripeterà, non è da me richiedere una cosa due volte».  
Parlarono per qualche altri minuto, poi un militante richiamò Dragon a qualche comando lasciando Robin a immagazzinare un certo quantitativo di informazioni.  
Ovviamente non poteva restare sulla nave di Dragon a fare la rivoluzionaria, però poteva essergli utile in viaggio, accanto ai suoi compagni; un’occasione del genere era perfetta per ottenere gli strumenti giusti per raggiungere il suo sogno. E poi c’erano i due anni… quei due anni di attesa che la separavano dalla sua ciurma.  
Robin continuò a rimuginare sulla proposta, mentre girovagava liberamente sul ponte; fortunatamente poteva parlare con chi voleva e cominciare comunque a raccogliere le idee.  
«Come si svolge il meeting dei generali, lo sai?»  
Chiese a uno dei militanti che l’aveva salvata; quello terminò di bere da una fiaschetta di sake e annuì «Certo! Naturalmente non vi ho mai partecipato, perché solo i _Sette del diavolo_ sono autorizzati».  
«I Sette del diavolo?»  
«Sì, sono i generali delle armate rivoluzionarie!» Esclamò un altro, indicando Dragon. «Escludendo ovviamente il Capo».  
Robin annuì, prendendo una nota mentale «Solo sette non sono un po’ pochi per una rivoluzione mondiale?»  
I due militanti si scambiarono un sorriso «Ragazza, quelli valgono almeno per cinquanta l’uno!»  
«Sono alcuni tra gli uomini più potenti che esistano e, da soli, controllano grandi fette del mondo». Così i generali rivoluzionari erano solo sette, sette uomini molto potenti; a sentire il nome le veniva da pensare che fossero tutti possessori di frutti del diavolo. Era sicura che uno fosse quell’uomo che aveva visto accanto a Rufy, a Marineford… Emporio Ivankov. «Attenzione, ci attaccano!» Gridò qualcuno alla sua destra.  
Robin aguzzò lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte e notò delle imbarcazioni meccaniche velocissime e degli uomini che sembravano soldati della Marina.  
«Sono soldati!» Esclamò infatti uno di loro, sparando.  
«No, non lo sono!»  
In effetti era davvero strano: alcuni indossavano la divisa tipica, ma le imbarcazioni e le armi erano qualcosa di diverso. Dragon le passò accanto con la solita flemma, poi si fermò a scrutarli come fossero moscerini piuttosto fastidiosi «Non è la Marina, è _lui_ che ci attacca! Sparate!»  
Lo scontro a fuoco che seguì fu piuttosto spettacolare, ma Robin continuava a fissare il capo rivoluzionario: statuario e immobile, lasciava trasparire una sorta di irritazione sfuggente che sembrava fargli tremare il corpo.  
Poi il cielo si rannuvolò, sagome di nuvole scure si condensarono sopra le loro teste e tuoni lontani rimbombarono ovunque; il mare si calmò, tingendosi del tipico color argento che richiamava tempesta. Robin continuò a fissare Dragon, convinta che quel mutamento dipendesse da lui, che comunque non stava muovendo un solo muscolo.  
«Ma è lui a fare questo?» Urlò a un altro militante, mentre i tuoni echeggiavano più forte.  
Il soldato scrollò le spalle come se non volesse rispondere e si avvicinò cautamente all’uomo «Capo… cosa facciamo con la ragazza?»  
Dragon si girò di scatto verso di lei e, per un attimo, poté notare lo sguardo quasi vitreo che le rivolse; poi batté le palpebre e la guardò sul serio «Qual è la tua decisione, Nico Robin?»  
Lei annuì «D’accordo. Farò parte dell’armata rivoluzionaria».  
Annuì anche lui «Bene, ma adesso devi andare. Maden, prendi la barca più veloce e portala sulla prima isola. Aspetta un mio segnale» le fece, ma Robin scosse la testa «Posso combattere!» Urlò, mentre ormai tra pioggia e tuoni non udiva neanche se stessa.  
Dragon negò «No, non mi servi qui! Ci sentiremo tra qualche giorno, ora andate!»  
Robin si fece trascinare via per un braccio per qualche metro, poi si girò di nuovo ma Dragon era già sparito; le parve d’intravedere il suo mantello svolazzare sul mare, poi vide una delle piccole imbarcazioni nemiche esplodere.  
«Cosa?»  
«Andiamo!» Urlò Maden e, solo mezz’ora dopo, era tutto finito. Il militante si congedò con le ultime raccomandazioni e riprese il largo, mentre lei rimase lì a scrutare il mare.   
Per qualche motivo, era impossibile notare una tempesta o addirittura un rannuvolamento del cielo da lì. Nonostante fosse sempre stata una persona forte, indipendente e assolutamente controllata, si sentì per un attimo perduta: la sua ciurma era la prima, vera ancora di salvezza nella sua vita disastrata e l’aveva persa; se il breve interludio sull’isola dei lavori forzati l’aveva a malapena spossata, il dialogo con Dragon le aveva aperto antiche ferite mai rimarginate. Ora doveva solo aspettare e tutto sarebbe andato al suo posto.  
   
 **Isola Namakura, regno Harahettania – Rotta Maggiore**  
   
 _« Questa è la nostra ultima possibilità,_  
 _chiediamo aiuto ai Signori del Grande Mare._  
 _Il Governo Mondiale ci sta facendo pressione._  
 _Non possiamo più difenderci._  
 _Chiediamo aiuto ai Signori del Grande Mare »._  
   
Nonostante tutto, Brook si chiedeva ancora come fosse possibile che un popolo all’apparenza potente e senza alcuno problema al mondo – se non quello di rapire innocenti, s’intendeva – vivessero in modo così triste. Ormai stava in quella gabbia da un bel po’ di giorni e aveva notato che quel popolo sembrava tutto fuorché combattivo. C’era da chiedersi se la paura della popolazione e i rapimenti fossero veri o no.    
«Mi scusi, io…» provò a dire, ma la guardia colpì le sbarre con l’elsa della katana «Silenzio qui!»  
«Signore, signore!»  
Un messo arrivò tutto trafilato e le due guardie si illuminarono improvvisamente «Finalmente, una risposta!» Aprirono la busta con uno strappo ma, man mano che scorrevano le pagine, il viso assumeva strane sfumature verdognole.  
Brook quasi temette di vederli svenire.  
«Oh, no. Non c’è più alcuna possibilità…» fece il più alto, lasciando cadere il foglio.  
«Cosa? Perché? Cosa ha risposto?!»  
«Che non può rischiare di inimicarsi il Governo in questo momento… siamo in trappola…»  
L’espressione dei due uomini era tale che si sentì quasi in obbligo di aiutarli; approfittando del loro sconforto, provò ad allungarsi per leggere la lettera, ma non scorse che l’iniziale del destinatario – una S – e la prima riga: _“Questa è la nostra unica possibilità…”_  
Brook alzò la testa a fissarli, poi un grido li mise tutti sull’attenti. Il capitano della guardia, che poi era quello che aveva ordinato il suo rapimento, li raggiunse col solito portamento fiero «Novità, soldati?»  
«S-sì… ecco, la risposta…» balbettò uno, indicandogli la lettera.  
Il capitano gli mandò un’occhiataccia e l’afferrò per leggerla, sbiancando all’istante.  
«Nessuno aiuto, quindi? Neanche da loro?  
«Non voglio rischiare di scontrarsi col Governo, dopo una Guerra finita così male da poco tempo…» spiegò, quasi tremando.  
L’altro rimuginò per qualche istante, poi ghignò «L’unica soluzione è una sola… dobbiamo metterci in contatto con la rivoluzione» sussurrò, come se il solo pronunciare quel nome potesse scatenare una guerra.  
Brook si allungò per ascoltare meglio: con rivoluzione intendevano i rivoluzionari di Dragon? E per quale motivo?  
«Ma signore è impossibile cercarli da soli! Sono loro a farsi trovare!»  
«Non è detto…» sibilò quello, adocchiando Brook. «Tu sei il famoso Brook il canterino, vero?»  
«Yohohoho, esatto!» Rise lui,  sconvolto dal fatto che qualcuno lo chiamasse con quel vecchio nomignolo.  
«Preparerai qualcosa per avvisare i rivoluzionari. Così li troveremo» annunciò, mentre i suoi uomini cominciavano a pensare che fosse impazzito. Brook rimase un attimo perplesso, poi si ricosse «Lo farò, a una condizione».  
«Non sei in grado di dettare condizioni. Sei nostro prigioniero».  
«La condizione è sapere perché vi serve» concluse lo scheletro, incrociando le braccia. «Se no niente _rivoluzione»._  
Non era da lui essere così temerario, ma dopo le ultime vicende aveva capito che doveva darsi una mossa e migliorare; lo doveva alla sua ciurma, a Rufy e _a Lavoon._  
I Braccialunghe si guardarono, poi il capitano sospirò «D’accordo, affare fatto».  
   
Un’antica terra di verde vestita,  
dalle braccia _lunghe_ che si gettano nella sommità del mare,  
possedeva un p _otere_ giovane e vigoroso che, purtroppo,  
sparì un tempo nel cielo tenebroso.  
Così, il popolo dall’incedere maestoso finì, d’un tratto,  
nelle acque di un mare spietato:  
 _di banco e azzurro vestito_ , esso arrivava a strappare pezzi di spiaggia  
e si ritirava con la stessa violenza verso il fondale _sacro_ dal terreno rosso.  
Niente poteva l’antica terra di verde vestita,  
a parte far riecheggiare il proprio dolore nel cielo turchino  
della Grande Rotta,  
 sperando nella risposta del _grande viaggiatore_  
che terre e popoli aveva già liberato.  
   
Aveva sicuramente fatto di meglio, ma non era facile comporre con un’arma puntata al collo. La sua composizione non era il massimo della segretezza, però  dubitava che qualcuno avrebbe capito di cosa si pote _sse_ trattare; l’intero mondo era ancora del tutto distratto dalle conseguenze di Marineford.  
«Va bene?»  
«Fa vedere! Mmh, può andare. Mandatelo ovunque, presto!»  
Passarono interi, lunghi giorni in un’attesa snervante; sempre nella sua cella troppo piccola, Brook osservava le espressioni tese dei suoi carcerieri. Alla fine non gli avevano detto cosa cercavano, ma era sicuro che riguardasse il loro popolo che sembrava così perduto e spaurito.  
Una mattina, all’alba del quinti giorno, qualcuno urlò di un’imbarcazione in mare: era piccola, dal legno bianco come la neve e senza bandiera di riconoscimento.  
Tutto l’esiguo gruppetto di Braccia lunghe, che trascinò anche lui con la forza, si presentò in spiaggia mentre lo sconosciuto attraccava; era alto ma sottile e aveva occhi gialli come fari nella notte.  
«Allora, questo messaggio di aiuto è vostro?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve! Ecco qui gli altri membri della ciurmaglia.  
> Come al solito, è tutto ancora un po’ nebuloso e dubbioso, ma abbiate fede.  
> Non c’è moltissimo da dire, per quanto riguarda Chopper ho sempre considerato l’isola del tesoro di poco interesse, fino a quando non l’ho collegata a una cosa che viene accennata in modo insignificante nella storia e ho collegato le due cose. Ovviamente no, non vi dirò che dice il Poigne Griffe. Però posso dirvi che è uno di quelli che indica un certo posto (come quelli di Alabasta e Skypiea per intenderci).
> 
> Il pezzo di Franky è particolarmente importante per i dettagli disseminati, più che per il pezzo in sé. Sono curiosa di sapere che ne pensate!
> 
> Vabbé, la parte di Robin è volutamente pienissima. Ci sono alcuni elementi interessanti, come l’accenno al presunto potere di Dragon o all’antica storia. Il pezzo su Rufy non mi convince, ma ho pensato che Dragon non ne avrebbe mai parlato così apertamente.  
> I sette del diavolo sono ovviamente i generali di Dragon, ma chi sono? Avete qualche idea?
> 
> La parte di Brook è quella più frettolosa, mi spiace. L’ho resa un po’ maluccio credo, però è importante in futuro per quello che riguarda determinati rapporti con… beh, altre persone della storia. Senza volerlo, Brook incrocia gente che gli servirà, in futuro. Ovviamente l’ultima persona che attracca sull’isola l’abbiamo già vista.  
> Bon, è tutto. Purtroppo non posso dilungarmi oltre. Come al solito, teorie e idee sono sempre accette! Spero vi sia piaciuto anche sto pezzo.  
> Prossimo capitolo: Following the thread: rivedremo Jimbe e la cara vecchia ciurma di  
> Barbabianca. Alla prossima!


End file.
